L'Idylle Interdite
by Diabella
Summary: Et voilà que Harry et Hermione se retrouvent à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Encore une aventure. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...
1. Chapter 1

**Allez Allez, soyons fous, je me lance dans une nouvelles fics... mais je ne garanti pas de la finir avant la fin des vacances...**

**Elle ne tient pas compte du tome 6 que je galere à lire en anglais !**

**En attendant, rien ne m'appartient, tout est a JKR, sauf l'histoire! lol l'est à moaaaaaaaaa**

**Laissez des reviews pleaseeeee**

**diabella**

**

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 1_

_Une arrivée en beauté_

"Harry ? Harry ? Mais réveille-toi par Merlin !"

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Hermione tentait de réveiller son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'une explosion avait retentie de l'autre coté du mur orienté sud. Ils avaient dû s'évanouir et Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut en plein cœur du parc de Poudlard, Harry, visiblement inconscient à ses cotés.

Le garçon en question ouvrit alors délicatement les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la lumière l'éblouissait.

"Où sommes-nous ?" parvint-il à articuler.

"Nous sommes dans le parc !" s'exclama Hermione. "Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés là ! Il faut vite que tu te lèves et que nous retournions dans la salle sur demande ! La réunion de l'AD commence dans dix minutes !"

Harry émergea lentement, se redressa mais sentit que sa jambe ne lui permettrait pas d'aller bien loin. Constatant l'expression de douleur de son ami, Hermione l'interrogea.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blessé ?"

"Je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe."

"Il faut que je t'emmène voir madame Pomfresh. Je préviendrai les autres ensuite que la réunion est annulée."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione prononça un sort qui fit apparaître une attelle qui se fixa toute seule sur la jambe de Harry et elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut une madame Pomfresh bien différente qui les accueillit.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Hein !" s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux Gryffondor.

"Vous avez peut-être des problèmes auditifs ! Je vous demande qui vous êtes," répéta l'infirmière.

Hermione réfléchit alors à toute vitesse.

"Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Harry Marshal. Nous venons d'arriver ici, et mon ami s'est blessé en trébuchant sur une racine du parc", inventa Hermione.

Harry allait rectifier le mensonge d'Hermione quand celle-ci lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Bien, je suppose que le directeur est au courant de votre venue "! s'exclama l'infirmière. "Venez, je vais vous examiner", dit-elle à Harry en l'allongeant sur un lit.

Elle regarda sa jambe sous tous les angles et conclu rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une fracture du fémur. Elle partit donc chercher de quoi soigner son patient, laissant ainsi le temps à Hermione d'expliquer à Harry le pourquoi de son mensonge.

"Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, du moins, pas le Poudlard de notre époque. Je ne sais pas trop bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais madame Pomfresh a l'air plus jeune, j'en conclus que nous sommes dans le passé, d'où ton changement de nom."

"Mais…"

"Je vais aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite", l'interrompit-elle. "Toi, tu restes ici, et tu essayes de mentir le moins possible."

"Et comment je fais si elle me pose des questions ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu n'as qu'à faire semblant de souffrir le martyr, elle ne te posera pas de question comme ça !"

Pour toute réponse, Harry fit une grimace.

Hermione se rendit donc au bureau du directeur, se souvenant que Dumbledore n'avait pas toujours été directeur, elle espéra de tout son cœur ne pas être remontée trop dans le temps. Une fois devant la gargouille, elle eut la chance de la voir s'ouvrir d'elle-même, faisant apparaître deux jeunes hommes d'à peu près son age, la mine dépitée. Elle se cacha derrière une statue pendant que les deux Gryffondor, d'après leurs uniformes, passaient.

"Je n'y crois pas qu'il nous ait obligé à assister cette folle de Kepick pendant une semaine !" s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux longs.

"Calme-toi", répondit celui à lunettes, "on aurait pu avoir une punition encore pire ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire à Snivellus que pour passer sous le saule cogneur, il suffisait d'appuyer sur cette racine !"

"Ouais ! C'est ça, et puis, tant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à dire : « Heureusement que j'étais là ! »", s'exclama, vexé, le premier garçon.

"Ne te vexe pas, Patmol, je dis juste qu'on a de la chance de ne pas avoir été puni plus sévèrement."

Hermione ne put entendre la suite de la conversation car les deux garçons avaient atteint l'angle du couloir.

« Patmol, Lunard, un garçon à lunette, le saule cogneur, Snivellus… Mais, ce n'était quand même pas… » Hermione réalisa alors qui elle venait de voir. Sirius et James !

Elle était tellement interdite qu'elle ne vit pas la gargouille se refermer devant elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa torpeur, elle tenta de prononcer des mots de passe sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall fasse son apparition.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose Miss ?" demanda le professeur, faisant sursauter Hermione.

"Je voudrais parler d'urgence au directeur", avoua Hermione, la détresse se lisant dans ses yeux.

"Je ne crois pas vous connaître ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Comment se fait-il que vous portiez l'uniforme de Gryffondor ! Je suis leur directrice et je ne vous ai jamais vue."

"Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous veniez avec moi professeur McGonagall. J'allais justement discuter de ce fait au directeur, conseilla Hermione."

"Mais, comment connaissez-vous mon…"

La directrice des Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la gargouille se décala une seconde fois pour laisser apparaître Dumbledore en personne.

"Albus, cette jeune fille voudrait s'entretenir d'urgence avec vous, et je pense qu'il faudrait que cela soit fait au plus vite, dit le professeur McGonagall."

"Bien, si vous en êtes convaincue Minerva, allons dans mon bureau, j'irais faire ma visite aux elfes de maison plus tard", répondit Dumbledore en faisant entrer les deux femmes.

Il les fit asseoir, puis écouta avec attention le discours d'Hermione.

"Voilà, je suis arrivée ici avec mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter, il y a une demi-heure. Je peux affirmer avec certitude que nous venons du futur. C'est pourquoi j'ai conseillé à mon ami de changer de nom. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui."dit d'une traite la jeune fille.

"Excusez-moi, miss, mais je n'ai pas saisi votre propre nom", lui dit Dumbledore.

"Que je suis gourde ! Je suis désolée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger."

"Et de quelle année venez-vous exactement ? "questionna le professeur de métamorphose.

"De 1996 !" répondit Hermione. "Puis-je savoir en quelle année nous sommes, s'il vous plait ?"

"En 1976, miss. Je suppose que vous étiez à Gryffondor, si je me fie à votre uniforme. Je suis désolé de vous informer que je ne connais pas le moyen de vous faire retourner à votre époque. J'en suis navré, mais je vous promets de le chercher. Pour cela, il faudrait que je sache exactement comment vous êtes arrivé ici, ce que vous semblez ignorer autant que moi. C'est assez embarrassant."

"Albus, peut-être qu'en attendant, Miss Granger et son ami pourrait intégrer leur ancienne maison et suivre les cours avec les autres élèves", proposa le professeur McGonagall.

"Excellente idée Minerva. Quel nom avez-vous donné à votre ami, miss ?"

"Harry Marshal "! répondit Hermione. "C'est le fils de James et Lily Potter", ajouta-t-elle, mal à l'aise. "C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait changer de nom."

"Vous semblez être une jeune fille remarquablement intelligente, miss", la complimenta Dumbledore.

Hermione prit alors une jolie teinte pivoine avant que le professeur McGonagall ne l'accompagne à la salle commune pour la présenter à Rémus Lupin, préfet à cette époque.

**Voila, bientot la suite !Elle est déja ecrite, me reste plus qu'à la poster et corriger les fautes, là, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je le ferais pour le prochain chapitre ! Laissez moi des reviewsssss**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Reviews pour le premier chapitre merci !**

**Je suis en mesure, aujourd'hui de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé mon Histoire il y a une semaine ! Vous l'aurez donc au complet !**

**RAR :**

_Lyane :merci de ta review, et j'aurai aimé voir ta tenu commando ! Fait gaff quand meme, parce que je pourrai etre cinture noir de karaté , ce qui n'est pas le cas ! lol ! allez, bonnne lecture _

_ladybird : merci ! j'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_Lupini-filiae : toujours là ? merciiiii ! c'est pas Rémus Hermione, mais... Ya du Rémus quand meme ! Et puis tu vas lire quand meme hein ? siltepléééééé_

_elodange : la voila la suite_

_Estia : merci, moi aussi je l'aime bien le 1er chapitre, mais je prefere le... ah non, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le dire ! tant pis !_

_Elsyla : comme promi ma Gwen, tu es dans cette histoire, mais pas pour tout de suite ! Un peu de patience..._

_rodolphus lestrange : julien : la suite ? c'est MAINTENANT ! lol_

**allez, bonne lecture a tous et laissez moi vos impressions svp !

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 2_

_Harry Marshal et Hermione Granger_

"Voilà, Monsieur Lupin, voici Hermione Granger, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien, c'est une nouvelle élève, elle vient du collège de Salem, aux Etats-Unis. Son ami est à l'infirmerie, je compte sur vous pour leur faire visiter l'école et leur expliquer le règlement.

"Bien sûr professeur, assura Rémus en souriant chaleureusement à Hermione, qui lui rendit maladroitement son sourire.

"Au fait monsieur Lupin, savez-vous où sont Messieurs Black et Potter ? interrogea le professeur avec un regard plein de malice.

"Non, je ne les ai pas vus depuis le déjeuner.

"J'espère qu'ils ne mijotent pas encore un mauvais coup ! s'exclama le professeur avant de quitter la salle commune.

A cette heure ci, et par le temps magnifique qu'il faisait dehors, la salle commune était vide. Rémus en profita donc pour proposer à Hermione de visiter les dortoirs. En tant que préfet, il avait la possibilité d'accéder à ceux des filles, contrairement à l'époque d'Hermione.

"Je suis certain que tu te plairas ici. En quelle année es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

"En sixième année, et toi ?

"En septième. L'ami dont le professeur McGonagall a parlé, comment se fait-il qu'il soit déjà à l'infirmerie ? Vous êtes venus par balais ?

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite la plaisanterie, puis, voyant le sourire amusé de Rémus, répondit :

"Non, mais c'est tout comme ! En vérité, nous avons transplané à Pré-au-Lard !

Elle ne prenait pas de risque en disant cela, en effet, Harry et elle avait passé leur brevet de transplanage récemment, et Harry ne le maîtrisait pas du tout. Il ratait constamment ses atterrissages.

Rémus lui montra sa chambre, qu'elle partagerait avec trois filles, très sympathiques d'après lui. Ensuite, ils aillèrent chercher Harry à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, il faisait semblant de souffrir le martyr et il était évident qu'il était très mauvais comédien. En le voyant, Hermione éclata de rire, suivie de près par Rémus.

"Ne te moque pas, Hermione ! C'est loin d'être drôle ! s'exclama-t-il vexé.

"Je suppose que c'est ton ami ! dit Rémus.

"En effet ! Tu peux arrêter ta comédie Harry, tu sais très bien que je ne te consolerai pas, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry ne répondit rien et fit la moue.

"Je suis Rémus Lupin, préfet en chef de Gryffondor ; ta nouvelle maison à ce que j'ai compris, se présenta le futur professeur de DCFM.

"Enchanté, répondit Harry en lui tendant la main, moi c'est Harry P.. Marshal.

"J'ai expliqué à Rémus que nous venions du collège de Salem et que nous étions en cinquième année là-bas.

Harry hocha la tête.

"L'infirmière a dit que je pourrais quitter cet endroit lugubre dès qu'elle reviendrait, et ça fait déjà cinq minutes que je l'attends.

"Toujours aussi impatient ! s'exclama Hermione en soufflant.

"Je vais la chercher, proposa gentiment Rémus.

Harry et Hermione en profitèrent pour discuter entre eux.

"J'ai vu Dumbledore et McGonagall, ils ont dit qu'il nous faudrait intégrer cette époque en attendant qu'ils trouvent un moyen de nous faire revenir, dit Hermione aussi vite que possible.

"Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer, déclara Harry et pointant le calendrier du doigt. Quand tu es partie, j'ai compris qu'on était revenu à l'époque de mes parents. C'est forcement un signe ! J'ai hâte de les connaître !

"Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes ! s'exclama violemment Hermione. Tu ne dois rien changer du passé, Harry, c'est très important que tu comprennes ça !

"Bien sûr, je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus ! répondit-il vexé.

Rémus revint en compagnie de madame Pomfresh, visiblement énervée d'avoir été dérangée.

"Monsieur Marshal, vous pouvez y aller, mais revenez me voir demain, je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucune séquelle.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Hermione, Harry et Rémus percutèrent un groupe de Serpentard.

"Alors Lupin, on se promène ! s'exclama un grand blond qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago Malefoy.

"J'accueille deux nouveaux élèves, Lucius, répondit le plus calmement du mon Rémus.

"Très bien, dit le dénommé Lucius en dévisageant Hermione. Je vois que vous êtes à Gryffondor ! Quel dommage, ajouta-t-il en relevant le menton d'Hermione pour mieux l'observer. Je t'aurais bien vu à Serpentard ma jolie…

"Rémus, un problème ? intervint alors une personne, derrière les Gryffondors.

"Non, ce n'est rien Sirius, je présente juste les nouveaux à Lucius, Bellatrix et Rodolfus, répondit Rémus.

"Bien, mais je crois ne pas avoir été moi-même présenté ! s'exclama alors Sirius.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais, déclara sarcastiquement Bellatrix ; Sirius Black, mouton noir des Black, incapable de faire la fierté de sa famille ! Rebut de la société !

"Bien, je crois que les présentations sont faites, ajouta Lucius en se retirant, suivit de ses acolytes.

Rémus retint Sirius, aidé d'Harry, pour qu'il n'étripe pas sa cousine sur place. Hermione, elle, regardait les Serpentard, médusée. Lucius Malefoy l'avait trouvé à son goût ! Voilà qui était incroyable.

"Hermione ? la secoua un peu Harry, qui avait lâché Sirius. Est-ce que ça va ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours comme ça, il ne faut pas faire attention, intervint Rémus.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous ! Affirma par la suite Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione éclata de rire. Harry, quant à lui, dû se retenir avec difficulté. Sirius et Rémus étaient interloqués.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sirius à son ami. Elle est folle !

Hermione reprit alors soudainement son sérieux et lança un regard glacial à Sirius qui en fut quelque peu désarmé.

"Elle rit parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de discours, expliqua Harry, qui avait lui aussi repris son sérieux.

"Ah bon ! Si tu le dis. Tu es son petit ami ? demanda Sirius, qui ne perdait visiblement pas le Nord aussi vite.

"Qui moi ? s'étonna Harry. Non ! Pas du tout, c'est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

"Et c'est très bien comme ça ! ajouta Hermione.

"Très bien ! En effet… murmura Sirius avant que Rémus ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Sirius, je te rappelle que tu sors avec Mélissandre ! lui chuchota Rémus assez fort pour que Hermione et Harry entendent.

"Oui, oui, je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Lunard, que j'étais en train de draguer cette charmante jeune fille ? questionna Sirius sans lâcher Hermione du regard.

"Pas du tout Patmol, pas du tout, ironisa Rémus.

"Mais Sirius ne releva pas le ton ironique de son ami et proposa son bras à Hermione pour l'accompagner dans la grande salle où il serait bientôt l'heure du dîner. Hermione prit avec hésitation le bras tendu et, en arrivant devant la grande salle, s'éloigna de Sirius, de peur de se faire des ennemies dès le premier jour. Rémus vit son geste et eut un sourire entendu avec la jeune fille.

**à suivre, laissez des reviewsssss SVPPP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, je suis sure que vous m'excuserez, mais c'est la troisieme fois que je refais la mise en page parce que mon pc plante et c'est m'enerve un peu, alors je vais laisser ca comme ca, les réponses aux reviews, je les mettrai la prochaine fois, c'est promi !**

**Encore milles excuses,**

**Sincerement, Diabella**

**

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 3_

Présentations et première soirée 

Lorsque tous les élèves furent réunis dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et invita tous les élèves à se taire.

Je sais que la rentrée a déjà eu lieu il y a trois semaines, mais on vient de m'annoncer l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves fraîchement arrivés de Salem, l'école de sorcellerie des Etats-Unis. Je vous serais gré de leur montrer le même respects qu'à vos camarades.

Dumbledore s'interrompit un instant et fixa particulièrement la table des Serpentard, puis repris, en faisant signe à Hermione et Harry de se lever.

Monsieur Harry Marshal et Miss Hermione Granger ont été répartis à Gryffondor. Ils sont en sixième année. Voilà, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, bon appétit à tous.

Le directeur se rassit et entra en pleine conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione étaient la cible d'une multitude de questions. Rémus se retenait de rire devant la mine des deux nouveaux et Sirius essayait de se défaire de l'emprise d'une fille assez collante.

Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ! l'agressa-t-il finalement.

Mais, Sirius, on ne s'est pas vu de la journée, tu pourrais me montrer un peu d'intérêt ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ces deux nouveaux ! Ils n'ont même pas notre âge !

Ecoute-moi bien Mélissandre, je n'en ai rien à faire qu'ils n'aient pas notre âge, ils sont super sympa et ce n'est pas une gourde dans ton genre qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! De toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous !

La jeune fille sembla se figer sur place. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle sortit en trombe de la grande salle, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Deux minutes plus tard, James et Lily arrivèrent, main dans la main.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Mélissandre ? demanda James.

A ton avis ? répliqua sarcastiquement Lily. Moi je te parie que Sirius y est pour quelque chose ! ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard accusateur mêlé d'une sourire moqueur au meilleur ami de James.

Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit à peine Sirius. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me coller ! Dis-leur, toi, Lunard ! supplia-t-il son ami, voyant que Lily ne semblait pas convaincue.

Hey ! Mais je ne vous connais pas vous deux ! intervint Peter qui arrivait derrière l'heureux couple.

Où étais-tu Peter ? demanda gentiment Rémus.

Peut-être qu'il s'est trouvé une petite amie ! se moqua Sirius.

Patmol ! Ça suffit ! le réprimanda James qui venait de se prendre un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de Lily pour avoir rit à la blague de son ami.

Ma parole, James, mais elle te tient par la peau des…

Heu, Sirius, je crois que ça va aller, le coupa Harry, les yeux plein de bonheur de rencontrer enfin ses parents. Je suis Harry, et voici Hermione. Nous arrivons de…

De Salem ! Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous ! Les rumeurs circulent vite ici ! ajouta Lily. Enchantée, je suis préfète de Gryffondor, en sixième année également.

Harry et Hermione furent stupéfait d'entendre cela. Ils auraient juré que Lily avait le même âge que les maraudeurs.

Moi je suis James Potter, vous avez dû entendre parler de moi !

Heu, à vrai dire, non ! déclara Hermione avec un sourire. Mais je suis quand même enchantée de te connaître !

Et la petite boule fragile là-bas, c'est Peter, présenta Sirius avec une sorte de dégoût dans la voix.

Rémus le regarda méchamment et Hermione, même si Peter la dégoûtait également, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sirius était bien dur envers son ami. Après tout, il n'avait encore rien fait de mal !

Lily, James et Peter s'installèrent à table et tout le monde mangea tranquillement. James et Harry parlèrent Quidditch, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier, Lily, Rémus et Hermione parlèrent études, Peter mangeait sans se soucier des discutions avoisinantes et Sirius semblait absorbé dans ses pensée.

Tu regrettes d'avoir rompu avec cette pauvre Mélissandre ! le réveilla Lily.

Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire, je me disais justement que maintenant, je serais plus libre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tu n'avais pas l'air réjouit ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Hermione.

C'est vrai que tu es bizarre ! ajouta Rémus.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius quittait la table sans finir son assiette. Ce fut Rémus qui alla voir de quel mal souffrait son ami. Pendant que Lily expliquait à Hermione comment fonctionnaient les maraudeurs. Elle la prévint de se méfier de leurs coups en douce et de leurs blagues douteuses.

Et, tu es avec James depuis combien de temps ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Ça va faire deux semaines, répondit Lily en rougissant.

Et ça s'est fait comment ?

Et bien, James m'a envoyé une multitude de lettres cet été. Au départ, je ne répondais pas, et puis, il y en a eu une, qui m'a particulièrement touchée. J'ai répondu et puis, on a appris à se connaître. A la rentrée, j'avais peur qu'il redevienne cet imbécile arrogant, mais j'ai été surprise de constater qu'il avait véritablement changé. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et je l'ai mis à l'essai.

Mis à l'essai, Lily chéri ! Je ne suis plus à l'essai j'espère ! J'ai fait mes preuves, intervint James avec une moue enfantine.

On avait dit un mois James, il te reste deux semaines ! Mais je te rassure, tu t'en tire plutôt bien ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry, de son coté, semblait ravi de voir ses parents réunis.

La fin du repas arrivée, Lily et Hermione aillèrent directement dans leur dortoir pendant que James, Harry et Peter partirent chercher Sirius et Rémus. Ils les trouvèrent finalement dans la salle sur demande à l'aide de la carte du maraudeur. Harry était ravi que son père lui fasse si vite confiance.

Bah alors ! On vous a cherché partout ! qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici, tous les deux ? demanda Peter.

Sirius lui adressa un regard meurtrier que seul Rémus sut déchiffrer.

Heu ! Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser quelques minutes de plus, demanda Rémus à Harry et Peter.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Peter, lui ne le prit pas de la même manière. Il sembla tout d'abord vexé, puis blessé et finalement, en colère contre ses amis de refuser de le mettre dans la confidence. Harry lui fit alors un sourire poli, pas pour autant amical. Il s'était promis d'être agréable avec Peter… enfin, le plus agréable possible. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune et Peter préféra aller se coucher. Harry, quant à lui, décida de rester un moment dans les vieux fauteuils défoncés, à repenser à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Alors qu'il se mettait à penser que ce retour dans le temps était sûrement un piège de Voldemort, Sirius, Rémus et James entrèrent dans la salle commune, des déserts pleins les bras.

Je vous préviens les gars, c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça ! s'exclama Rémus. Je suis préfet en chef maintenant ! Je ne peux plus faire ce genre de sortie avec vous !

Mais Lunard, c'était pour le moral de notre Patmol ! Il lui fallait du chocolat, c'est toi-même qui a suggéré l'idée ! rétorqua James.

Tu penses que Lily sera de ton avis ou du mien quand je lui dirai ce qu'on a fait ce soir ? le menaça Rémus avec un sourire victorieux.

James prit alors une teinte écrevisse, puis pale comme la mort, pour repasser par les tons rouges.

Vous n'êtes que des mauviettes ! s'emporta gentiment Sirius. Je parie même que tu ne viendrais plus avec nous dans la cabane hurlante les soirs de pleine lune ! Hein James !

James ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Il venait de voir Harry, assis dans un fauteuil, derrière Sirius.

Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Sirius en voyant l'expression horrifiée de ses deux amis.

**a suivre... Laissez quand meme des messages, promis, j'y repondrai la prochaine fois...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, je tiens à préciser tout d'abord, que cette fics est terminée... Oui, j'ai fini de l'ecrire ! donc, je ne peux plus rien modifier... désolée...je n'aurais pas le temps de tout revoir...**

**les reponses aux reviews sont à la fin !**

**Diabella**

**

* * *

**

**L'idylle interdite**

_Chapitre 4_

_Première journée de cours_

Heu, Sirius, retourne-toi ! articula lentement James, comme s'il venait de découvrir une bombe à retardement.

Je ne dirais rien ! assura Harry qui se sentait présentement en danger. Je le jure !

Qu'est-ce que tu as compris exactement ? demanda Rémus, plus livide que jamais.

En fait, ce ne sont que des conclusions actives, et si vous démentez, je vous croirai sur parole.

Dis-nous ce que tu as compris exactement, Harry, demanda toujours aussi calmement Rémus, pendant que Sirius disparaissait littéralement de honte.

L'un de vous doit être un loup-garou. Je suppose que ce n'est pas James puisque Sirius a dit qu'il ne vous accompagnerait plus. C'est peut-être Sirius, ou toi, développa Harry, en s'adressant à Rémus.

En effet, avoua Rémus, au grand étonnement de ses amis. C'est moi qui suis un loup-garou. Et je comprendrais que tu me fuies dès à présent. Je ne suis qu'un monstre après tout, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux, comme si Harry venait de lui jurer une mort prochaine.

Je n'ai rien contre les loups-garous ! s'empressa de le rassurer Harry. Dans mon école, à Salem, un de mes professeurs était un loup-garou ! Et j'ai toujours dit que c'était le meilleur professeur de DCFM que je n'ai jamais eu !

Rémus sembla se calmer et récupéra peu à peu une couleur normale. Sirius, quant à lui, se faisait toujours discret, tandis que James arriva derrière Harry pour lui taper amicalement dans le dos.

Et bien les gars, je crois qu'on a trouver un cinquième maraudeur ! s'exclama James.

Harry sentit alors son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer une journée aussi magnifique. Il était devenu ami avec son père et allait faire partie des maraudeurs ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il y a néanmoins un problème, informa Rémus, égal à lui-même. Harry n'est pas un animagus !

C'est l'histoire de deux semaines si on l'aide à le devenir.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir de quoi parlaient ses camarades. Il tenta donc de donner à son visage une expression d'incompréhension totale. James la remarqua rapidement et s'empressa de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les maraudeurs. Ce qui prit bien deux heures.

Il commença à se faire tard et les garçons finirent par aller se coucher. Harry s'endormit comme un loir, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le lendemain matin était un lundi. Lily, qui était en sixième année, tout comme Hermione et Harry, donna à ses derniers leur emploi du temps et c'est avec une grimace qu'Harry constata qu'il commençait par Potions. Il avait appris au mois de juillet qu'il avait récolté suffisamment de BUSE pour passer en sixième année et il avait du choisir les matières que lui avait conseillées le professeur McGonagall pour être auror. C'est ainsi qu'avec une profonde tristesse, il avait continué les cours de potion. Heureusement, il se réjouit rapidement lorsqu'il se souvint qu'à cette époque, son professeur ne pourrait en aucun cas être Rogue.

Harry, Hermione, Lily et la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Andromeda, se rendirent donc en potion. Au grand soulagement de Harry, leur professeur ne s'acharna pas sur les Gryffondor. Par contre, il n'hésita pas à enlever des points aux Serpentard. Harry et Hermione comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Rogue agissait de la sorte pendant son cours, à leur époque. Après ces deux heures de potions, ils durent se rendre en métamorphose. La première heure avait lieu le matin, et était suivie de deux heures après déjeuner. Ensuite, les élèves étaient enfin libérés et pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Au déjeuner, Lily retrouva James qui l'attendait devant sa salle de classe, accompagné de Peter.

Où sont Rémus et Sirius ? questionna la rouquine.

Ils avaient quelque chose à faire, répondit James d'un ton détaché. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, ils vont avoir besoin de toi Harry, ils sont là où ils se trouvaient déjà hier soir.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et couru rejoindre ses futurs parrain et professeur dans la salle sur demande.

Et bien, je constate que vous l'avez adopté en un rien de temps ! s'exclama Lily, visiblement ravie.

C'est un mec génial ! répondit James sur le même ton. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui semblait dans ses pensées.

Hein ? Oui, oui, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Il est super ! répondit-elle vaguement.

Tu es sure que ça va Hermione, s'inquiéta Peter.

Oh, oui, parfaitement bien. Et si nous allions déjeuner, je meurs de faim ! proposa-t-elle afin de changer de sujet de conversation.

Très bonne idée, confirma Peter, ravi de rassasier son estomac qui criait famine.

Harry, Rémus et Sirius les rejoignirent un peu plus tard. Ils mangèrent tous trois sur le pouce et repartirent aussitôt, laissant les deux jeunes filles, ainsi que Peter, perplexes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin ? demanda Lily, aussi curieuse qu'énervée par l'attitude désinvolte de ses amis.

Oh, je ne sais pas, je pense qu'ils préparent mon anniversaire ! s'exclama James en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui se demanda la raison de celui-ci.

Elle eut la réponse à la fin du déjeuner, lorsque Lily leur faussa compagnie pour se rendre aux toilettes. James lui expliqua alors qu'ils allaient organiser une fête pour l'anniversaire le la rouquine et qu'ils souhaitaient tous qu'elle y participe. Le problème étant qu'elle passait désormais tout son temps avec Lily.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Hermione, ravie qu'on lui propose de faire équipe pour l'anniversaire de sa nouvelle amie.

Et bien, moi et Rémus, on pensait que tu pourrais assister Sirius. C'est le meilleur de nous trois en métamorphose. On en a discuté avec Harry qui nous a dit que tu étais très douée aussi.

Hermione prit une jolie teinte pivoine et acquiesça timidement.

Vous voulez faire quoi exactement ? questionna-t-elle encore.

Et bien, on a trouvé un énorme bloc de pierre et on sait que Lily adore les sculptures moldus. Alors on veut lui en offrir une copie. Mais fait par nos soins ! Tu comprends ?

Parfaitement ! Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Je suis avec vous ! J'aiderai Sirius ! Dites-moi où et quand et je me libérerais ! Bien sur, il me faudra quand même du temps pour mes révisions ! ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Et il vous en faudra aussi !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Après les cours, rejoins Sirius dans la salle commune, il t'expliquera exactement ce que vous aurez à faire. On finit les cours à la même heure, comme ça, je pourrais m'occuper de Lily. Je l'emmènerai se promener au bord du lac, je sais qu'elle adore ça ! Et au pire, si elle veut travailler, je le ferais avec elle.

Et si elle demande où je suis ?

On y a pensé avec Harry et Rémus, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait lui dire qu'on essaye de te caser avec Sirius.

James avait presque murmuré sa phrase, de peur qu'Hermione le prenne mal, mais la jeune fille réagit le plus sereinement du monde.

Bien sur, tant que la vérité est rétablie ensuite, il n'y a pas de problème. Si Sirius et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne se passera rien, cette excuse ne me dérange pas du tout.

James eut un rictus triste mais tenta de le dissimuler à Hermione. Malheureusement elle le remarqua et se demanda ce qu'il signifiait. Apparemment, James attendait de sa part une toute autre réaction.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews... j'adore ca ...**

* * *

**RAR chapitre 3: **

Creme de moshi ; comme je le disais plus haut, je ne peux rien modifier ... parce que j'ai vraiment pas le temps ... mais si je revois la fics...c'est vrai que j'aurai dû y penser, dans ce cas, je corrigerais tout ca ! Merci de m'avoir mise en garde !

Elsyla ;la voilamiss, la suite ! et bon courage pour ta cure ! mdr !

elodange : merci j'esere que la suite te plaira

luluflo4 : sirius... le merveilleux SIRIUSSSSSSS lol !

Estelle01 :et bien, la voila, la suite ! merci de ton message !

irina malfoy ; haha, je ne peux rien te dire... mais lis la suite et tu auras peut etre des reponses à tes questions !

**RAR chapitre2 :**

ladybird ; merci de ton message ! c'est une hermione... Sirius.. enfin, tu verras ! merci encore !

cylia potter : merci et voila la suite

Lupini-filiae : ma fidele lectrice... t'inquiete pas il va y avoir du rémus avec un autre personnage.. mais je n'en dis pas plus...

ChOcoO; voila la suite !

louknaille ; je rougis comme une tomate... merci... merci beaucouppppp et j'espere que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !

Neptune : merci, voila la suite!


	5. Chapter 5

**L'idylle interdite**

_Chapitre 5_

_Le cadeau de Lily_

Le soir même, après les cours, Hermione rejoignit donc Sirius dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était en pleine bataille explosive avec Andromeda, la meilleure amie de Lily.

Je t'ai battue ! s'exclama-t-il en levant brusquement les bras aux ciel.

Hermione, qui s'était approchée, reçut ainsi la main de Sirius en plein visage. Elle gémit de douleur et l'auteur de l'agression se retourna.

Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Laisse-moi regarder.

Andromeda, à coté, était écroulée de rire. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de voir le nez en sang d'Hermione, mais celle-ci se dégageait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Il eut alors une idée. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort qu'Hermione n'entendit pas. Tout à coup, son nez arrêta de saigner. Elle enleva sa main de son visage et constata qu'elle ne souffrait plus. Sirius souriait comme un bien heureux et Andromeda avait arrêté de rire.

Et bien, cousin, tu sais y faire avec les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Sirius et Hermione rougirent un peu, puis se regardèrent avec un sourire.

Je… Je venais pour… commença Hermione.

Oui, oui, je sais ! Allons-y, la coupa-il, afin que sa cousine n'entende pas.

Il l'emmena au pas de course dans la salle sur demande.

Alors, comme ça, toi aussi tu es douée en métamorphose ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Et bien, dans mon ancienne école, je n'étais pas mauvaise ! A ce qu'il paraît, tu es plutôt bon, toi aussi !

Tout à fait ! Je suis même le meilleur de l'école ! dit-il sans modestie.

Hermione sourit et le suivit jusqu'au bloc de pierre.

Voilà ! Déclara-t-il en montrant le bloc à Hermione. Tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir ?

Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas m'aider ? demanda Hermione, interdite.

Non, je vais superviser ton travail ! assura-t-il en riant.

Certainement pas ! Je refuse de faire tout le travail ! Figure-toi que j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! s'énerva Hermione.

Bien, bien ! Alors commençons maintenant.

Ils mirent trois bonnes heures à lancer des sorts qui ne donnèrent aucun résultat, puis Hermione sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et murmura un sort de copie. Le bloc prit alors la forme d'un grand signe.

Bravo ! la félicita Sirius. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas un signe qu'on veut faire !

Je sais ! répondit la jeune fille, exaspérée. Je voulais juste vérifier que ce sort fonctionnait ! Et c'est le cas, contrairement à tous ceux qu'on a essayé jusque là !

En effet ! Tiens, regarde, c'est ça qu'on veut faire, lui dit-il en lui montrant une photographie mobile.

La statue qu'ils devaient faire était une magnifique fontaine, avec des tigres crachant de l'eau.

C'est magnifique, s'exclama Hermione, conquise.

Et bien, on saura quoi t'offrir à ton anniversaire !

Non, ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau que je pourrais ranger dans ma chambre ! D'ailleurs, où va-t-elle le mettre ?

Ça, je n'en sais rien, c'est une idée de James, c'est à lui de gérer ce genre de problème ! Tu aimerais quoi comme cadeau ? insista Sirius.

Heu… Je n'en sais rien, un livre, comme toujours ! répondit évasivement Hermione, qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Allez, un petit effort ! Que faut-il offrir à Miss Granger pour s'attirer ses faveurs ? demanda Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Je crois que j'aimerai beaucoup un dîner aux chandelles… ou simplement un bouquet de fleurs.

Sirius sembla quelques minutes en pleine réflexion, puis reprit ses esprits et murmura rapidement un sort vers la statue.

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Non ?

Il manque l'eau ! remarqua Hermione.

_Aquarius_, marmonna Sirius tandis que de l'eau sortait de la gueule des tigres.

Merveilleux, s'extasia Hermione. Je ne connais pas ce sort !

On l'apprend en dernière année ! Mais tu as fait du bon boulot ! Je te félicite !

Il ponctua sa phrase en écrasant ses lèvres sur la joue gauche d'Hermione qui prit une jolie teinte rouge.

Heu… Merci, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sirius la regarda un instant, constatant à quel point elle semblait gênée.

Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Mais, il n'y a pas de sortie prévue ce week-end ! réfléchit la jeune fille.

Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'emmener à Pré-au-lard alors qu'un tas de crétins boutonneux s'y rendent aussi !

Quoi ?

Je connais un passage secret qui mène là-bas. Tu verras, ce sera très sympa ! On ne sera que tous les deux et…

Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sirius. Je refuse de sortir illégalement de l'école ! Et puis, il est hors de question que je sois seule quelque part avec toi !

Et là ? Tu n'es pas seule avec moi peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il, un brin vexé.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte pour sortir mais Sirius la retint par le poignet.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il tristement.

Oh ! Sirius, ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas, c'est juste que je ne peux pas.

Comment ça ?

Je…

Tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ton autre école, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il.

Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment ! C'est juste que tu es un garçon qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut alors pourquoi moi ?

Parce que les autres sont différentes ! A part Lily et Andro, ma cousine, il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse vraiment, répondit Sirius mélancoliquement.

Bien, alors on verra. Attendons la sortie officielle à Pré-au-lard…

Mais… c'est dans deux semaines ! la coupa-t-il une fois de plus.

Et bien, tu attendras !

Sirius et Hermione rentrèrent ensuite à la salle commune de Gryffondor, après être passés aux cuisines. Hermione tenta de parler de son projet de S.A.L.E. aux elfes de maison qui finirent par lui demander de quitter la pièce. Sirius avait été troublé par les convictions d'Hermione. Il était à la fois éblouit et amusé.

Tu sais, Hermione, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille comme toi ! confia-t-il lorsqu'ils furent devant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

C'est un compliment ? questionna la jeune fille en souriant.

On peut le voir comme ça ! En vérité, c'est la première fois que je passe la soirée à travailler avec une fille !

Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle ! Cela veut dire que tu n'es pas un cas désespéré ! le taquina Hermione.

Il lui fit une grimace et s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. De plus en plus près… trop près…

Stop ! s'exclama Hermione.

Sirius se recula tristement. Son visage exprimait une moue interrogative.

Pourquoi tu ne…

Chut ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! Il faudra t'en contenter pour le moment… Je ne suis pas prête.


	6. Chapter 6

**KIKOU ! Bon, je fais vite, je ne fais que passer, alors :**

**RAR :**

_luluflo4 ; Et oui, Sirius qui perd devant une fille.. mais c'est quand meme d'Hermione qu'il s'agit... alors c'est pas étonnant ;)_

_bertie crochue : merci de ton message et voila la suite !_

_fandehp59 : la suite ? c'est maintenant ! merci de ton message, j'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_Estelle01 ; merci merci merci ! Et j'espere que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! Bisous_

_Sybylle : heu ca veut dire quoi ca :"Ja matta ne" ! pour le reste, merci d'aimer ma fics..._

_ladybird : et oui, c'est pas possible entre eux... trop de douleur.. trop de... mais... peut etre que... lol ! Lis la suite et dis moi ce que ti en penses ! merci_

_louknaille : et la voila la suite ! Et moi, personnellement, je lui aurai sauté dessus mais bon.. c'est pas moi... lol_

_LiLy Jolie : merci ! voila la suite !_

_angelique ; voila la suite ! j'espere qu'elle te plaira autant !_

**

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 6_

Fête d'anniversaire 

Le samedi suivant, James, Rémus, Sirius, Peter, Harry, Hermione et Lily étaient tranquillement installés dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, Lily, Rémus et Hermione lisaient ou révisaient, tandis que James, Sirius et Harry jouaient aux cartes, sous le regard admiratif de Peter qui avait été éliminé dès le premier tour.

Dites, les filles, ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller faire un tour ? demanda Rémus, levant enfin le nez de son livre de sortilèges.

Si, pourquoi pas, avec joie ! Qu'en penses-tu Lily ? demanda Hermione.

La rouquine leva difficilement les yeux de son livre des plus passionnants, et remarqua que tous ses amis avaient les yeux rivés sur elle.

Je suppose qu'une petite pause ne me fera pas de mal ! répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

Rémus, Hermione et Lily sortirent donc dans le parc faire un tour, pendant que les quatre autres garçons préparaient le cadeau de la rouquine. Harry et Sirius avaient fait léviter la fontaine pendant que Peter et James tenaient la cape d'invisibilité dessus pour que personne ne voit ce qu'ils transportaient. James avait la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains et celle-ci les obligea plusieurs fois à s'arrêter dans des salles de classe pour laisser passer l'attroupement d'élèves qui menaçaient de les croiser. A coup sur, ils auraient percuté la statue cachée sous la cape de James.

Rémus et Hermione avaient supposé que les garçons auraient besoin de temps pour amener la fontaine au lieu dit. C'est pourquoi la promenade qu'ils avaient proposée à Lily dura plus d'une demi-heure. En revenant dans la salle commune, Lily fut surprise d'entendre tout le monde lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Andromeda avait rejoint les maraudeurs au dernier moment et James profita de l'étonnement de Lily pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en la serrant contre lui.

J'étais persuadée que vous aviez oublié ! S'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

Et bien tu t'es trompée ! lui répondit James, ravit de l'effet de surprise qu'ils avaient créé. Ça fait un moment qu'on a prévu cette petite fête ! Sirius et Harry ne devraient pas tarder à revenir avec les boissons, et quand tout le monde sera là, tu pourras ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Merci, dit Lily à ses amis en versant une larme qu'elle dissimula en enfouissant son visage dans le coup de James.

Harry et Sirius arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, les bras et les poches remplies de bièreaubeurre, de sucreries, et d'un magnifique gâteau au chocolat.

Le gâteau, c'est Rémus qui l'a fait ! expliqua Sirius.

C'est vraiment trop gentil de votre part ! les remercia Lily une fois de plus.

Attends, tu ne l'as pas encore goûté ! s'exclama Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Il reçut rapidement un coup sur la tête de Rémus.

J'ai mis du temps à le faire, Patmol ! Alors silence ! Je suis sur que tu en as fait moins que moi !

Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Avec Hermione, on a travaillé comme des fous ! rétorqua Sirius.

Lily regarda sa nouvelle amie en souriant à pleines dents. Hermione lui retourna un sourire timide.

Alors tu étais dans le coup toi aussi ?

Si on ouvrait les cadeaux, proposa Hermione, pour changer de sujet.

Je suis d'accord avec Hermione ! s'exclama James, toujours collé à Lily. Ma chérie, il faut que tu ouvres tes cadeaux maintenant !

Lily commença par déchirer l'emballage que lui tendit sa meilleure amie. Elle y découvrit un magnifique pendentif en argent où était incrustée une émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Lily vint étreindre Andromeda puis passa au cadeau de Harry et Rémus : Une carte du monde sorcier avec un guide des endroits les plus romantiques. Elle les remercia par un clin d'œil significatif puis passa au cadeau de Peter ; Une boussole. Elle savait que Peter n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent de poche, elle le remercia tout de même par un sourire amical. Puis vint le cadeau de Sirius, James et Hermione. Lily n'avait pas encore vu l'énorme paquet qui avait été disposé dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il lui fut indiqué, elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dessous ? demanda-t-elle. Ça ne va pas m'exploser à la figure j'espère ? Parce qu'avec vous deux… ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt James et Sirius. Mais comme Hermione a participé, je suppose qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de correct.

Ouvre-le, au lieu de bavarder ! s'impatienta James.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. A la surprise générale, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle sembla figée sur place.

Vous savez ce que cette fontaine représente ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis qui commencèrent à se demander si ce cadeau n'était pas une erreur.

Heu… non ! répondit James. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais j'espère ?

Non ! Non, pas du tout, au contraire ! C'est la fontaine qui se trouvait à l'endroit où j'allais pique-niquer avec mes parents. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez son existence.

En fait, je t'ai souvent vue l'admirer en photo. Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir de l'avoir en vraie…

Je suis vraiment… ravie ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Vraiment… Merci à vous trois ! C'est un cadeau merveilleux, confia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione se tourna vers Rémus et lui murmura à l'oreille ;

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Ça devrait lui faire plaisir, non ?

Elle a perdu ses parents l'an dernier, répondit simplement le loup-garou.

Harry, qui avait entendu la réponse de Rémus, fut pris d'une profonde tristesse. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses grands-parents ! Hermione, voyant la réaction de son ami, préféra l'emmener ailleurs.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les dortoirs des garçons, Harry ne pouvant pas accéder à ceux des filles.

Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi Harry, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent. Si je ne t'avais pas fait sortir de la salle commune, ils se seraient demandé pourquoi tu faisais cette tête là !

Je le sais Hermione ! Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte, je vois ma mère et mon père tous les jours et c'est merveilleux ! Mais je sais que je vais devoir partir et ça me fait mal !

Moi aussi je vais avoir du mal à partir ! Mais on n'a pas le choix ! Tu sais ce que cela impliquerait de modifier le temps ! Je suis certaine qu'on en a déjà modifié une partie…

Modifié une partie de quoi ? demanda alors brusquement une voix derrière eux.

Heu… rien ! se défendit du mieux qu'il put Harry.

Ecoute Rémus, déclara Hermione. Je veux bien te dire de quoi on parlait, mais il faut que tu nous promettes de ne pas en parler aux autres !

Mais Hermione, tu es folle ! tenta de la raisonner Harry.

Il peut peut-être nous aider, Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, comme si c'était une évidence.

Vous aider à quoi ? insista le loup-garou, à bout de patience. Je me doutais que vous nous cachiez quelque chose. Alors je vous écoute…

Avant, tu dois nous promettre de garder le silence ! Tu comprendras vite pourquoi c'est préférable.

D'accord, si c'est justifié, je ne dirais rien.

Nous venons du futur.

A** suivre ! laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaitttttt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Allez, soyons fous, je vous mets encore la suite ! MAis c'est bien parce que c'est vous... Et aussi parce que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai me reconnecter ! Bonne lecture**

**Diabella****

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 7_

Discussion dans le dortoir des garçons 

C'est une blague ? Parce que ça ne me fait pas rire, vous savez !

Non, Rémus, cela n'a rien d'une blague. On n'est pas américains. On est de Poudlard, mais vingt et un ans plus tard si mes calculs sont exacts !

C'est impossible, se raisonna Rémus.

Apparemment pas ! rétorqua Harry.

Et comment êtes-vous arrivez là ? On a trouvé un moyen de remonter le temps à votre époque ?

On n'en sait rien ! On ne comprend pas comment on a pu traverser le temps !

Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Rémus, toujours assez septique.

Tu es un loup-garou ! déclara Hermione.

Oui, mais ça, Harry aurait très bien pu te le dire ! Puisqu'on lui a dit, il y a quelques jours !

Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry qui voulait dire "tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'ils t'avaient mis au courant".

Sirius, James et Peter sont des animagus non déclarés ! Le saule cogneur a été placé ici à cause de toi, continua de citer Hermione, espérant qu'une de ces informations n'ait pas été révélée à Harry.

Le professeur dont je t'ai parlé, Rémus, et bien, c'est toi dans vingt ans ! dit calmement Harry.

Rémus avala difficilement sa salive et décida de s'asseoir.

Donc vous me connaissez ? J'ai été votre professeur ! Enfin, je vais le devenir…

Si l'on retourne à notre époque, oui. Sinon, tout sera modifié ! rétorqua Hermione.

Et je ne dois surtout pas en parler aux autres ! C'est bien ça ? demanda Rémus.

C'est ça ! Les connaissant, ils voudront savoir ce qu'ils vont devenir, et nous ne pouvons pas leur répondre ! C'est bien trop dangereux… Tu comprends Rémus ?

Oui, bien sur ! Je comprends, mais, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous savez tout de moi, et que je suis condamné à tout ignorer de vous !

Pas forcément tout, le rassura Harry. Tu nous connais, c'est juste nos racines que tu ne connaîtras pas !

Rémus était dans le vague. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Connaître leur secret impliquait de se taire, et donc, de mentir à ses amis. Il avait du mal à s'y résoudre.

Et que se passerait-il si vous refusiez de rentrer ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

Pour ça, il nous faudrait une très bonne raison, déclara Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, rien ne nous retient vraiment ici, articula-t-il douloureusement.

Mais… imaginons que l'un de vous deux tombe amoureux de quelqu'un de cette époque…

Il devra le ou la quitter quand l'heure de partir sera arrivée, le coupa Hermione.

Rémus fut songeur quelques minutes.

Hermione, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu plais à Sirius, annonça le loup-garou. Si tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, tu vas le faire souffrir, tu en es consciente ? Tu me connais peut-être à ton époque, mais tu ne connais pas Sirius, ajouta Rémus, sans savoir réellement de quoi il parlait. Je refuse de le voir souffrir.

Hermione eut un sourire crispé.

Sirius ne cherche qu'une conquête de plus ! Je ne suis pas…

Sirius n'a jamais parlé autant d'une fille, Hermione, la coupa-t-il. Je pense que c'est bien plus qu'un simple flirte qu'il recherche.

C'est juste que je lui résiste, il n'a pas l'habitude, tenta de se convaincre Hermione.

Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Je… Je… Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Jamais, Harry, voyons, tu me connais, je ne pourrais pas ! C'est impossible, bafouilla Hermione.

Si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire ! insista Harry.

Mais… tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

Rémus regardait la scène, médusé. Il tentait de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue avec son ami, et commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle souffrait de devoir le repousser sans arrêt.

Il a raison, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois lui dire ! Vous allez souffrir autant l'un que l'autre ! déclara alors Rémus.

Mais il y a moins d'une minute, tu disais que je devais le préserver et me taire ! D'ailleurs, j'étais d'accord avec toi ! Il ne vaut mieux pas ! Si l'on se rapproche encore plus, la séparation sera atroce ! Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, alors, autant ne rien tenter !

Dans combien de temps etes-vous censés naître ? demanda brusquement Rémus, comme pris d'une illumination.

Dans trois ans, déclara Harry.

Alors vous pouvez rester trois ans avec nous, et ensuite, vous repartirez ! C'est possible, s'exclama le loup-garou avec espoir.

Encore faut-il que Dumbledore trouve un moyen de nous ramener chez nous ! rétorqua Hermione.

S'il ne le trouve pas, vous resterez ici, avec nous ! Et ce ne sera pas votre faute ! Vous n'aurez rien à vous reprocher !

Mais nous ne naîtrons pas…

Ou nous mourrons pour renaître ! Ajouta Hermione, terrifiée.

Tous trois se regardèrent un moment, tétanisés. Ils devaient absolument trouver le moyen de revenir à leur époque. Rémus était même disposer à les aider dans leurs recherches.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la salle commune, ce fut en dissimulant leur pensées atroces. Hermione jeta un regard vers Sirius qui riait à gorge déployée avec James. Elle se demanda un instant si Sirius était réellement l'homme qu'elle attendait. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui offrir ce dont disposaient les autres filles. Elle, était une jeune fille trop rigoureuse, avec des manies insupportables, des cheveux indomptables… Hermione fit ainsi l'inventaire de tous ses défauts en regardant dans le vide. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda la voix tandis qu'elle se retournait.

Oh, Sirius, non, pas du tout. J'étais dans la lune, excuse-moi.

Aucun problème ! répondit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre. Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner dans le parc quelques minutes. Il faut que je te parle.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Hermione était terrorisée, mais ne voulant pas blesser Sirius, elle ne refusa pas. Elle se laissa entraîner dans le parc alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit et que le couvre feu était passé. Mais elle ne se souciait pas de cela. Elle aurait pu trouver une excuse pour ne pas accompagner Sirius, mais au fond de son cœur, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle voulait se retrouver seule avec lui. Car quand ils étaient seulement tous les deux, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité et heureuse.

Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Sirius en constatant qu'elle était encore dans les nuages.

Si ! Tout va bien. C'est parfait, répondit-elle, toujours dans la lune.

En entendant cette réponse, Sirius eut un sourire réjouit. Il était persuadé que, cette fois, tout se déroulerait selon ses plans.

**A suivre, laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait... merkiiii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai mis à poster... mais manque cruel de temps... Et flemardise... Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner... je vais poster plusieurs chapitres ! **

**Encore pardon, **

**Bisous**

**Diabella**

**RAR :**

**Sybylle****: merci pour la traduction... ET pour la review... bonnne lecture et merci d'etre toujours là !**

**Estelle01****: voila la suite ! bisous**

**louknaille ; j'ai tardé, toutes mes excuses... j'espere que la suite me fera pardonner. ;)**

**ladybird ; et oui, tout est compliquée... mais c'est ce qui rend l'histoire interessante..enfin, d'apres moi ! MErci encore et bonne lecture !**

**angelique : Moi, sadique ? OUIIIII et je le revendique haut et fort ! J'en suis meme super fiere ! Bon, j'arrete, je suis désolée... surtout pour le retard ! Bisous**

**louknaille****: deux reviews... pas de beuglantes... pitié... lol ! Voilà la suite et encore milles excuses...**

**Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait... Diabella**

**

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 8_

Sous les étoiles

Hermione frissonna.

Tu es morte de froid, murmura Sirius en lui déposant sa cape sur les épaules.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire derrière son regard triste.

Ça ne va pas, Hermione ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? lui dit gentiment Sirius.

Ça va ! C'est juste que… enfin, c'est juste que mes parents me manquent, mentit-elle, bien qu'ils lui manquaient véritablement.

Pourquoi es-tu venu ici avec Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne peux pas t'en parler. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir le faire, mais…

Hermione ne pouvait plus continuer. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Elle souffrait trop. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Sirius la vit et vint arrêter sa course avec un baiser. Hermione ne se sentait pas la force de le repousser encore une fois. Sirius se recula et prit un air grave.

Je ne te forcerai pas à me dire ce que tu n'as pas le droit de révéler. J'ai moi-même des choses à cacher. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir garder un secret. Mais dis-moi seulement si c'est à cause de ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi !

Cela ressemblait plus à une prière qu'à une demande. Sirius voulait absolument savoir si Hermione avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'esprit.

C'est en partie à cause de ça ! avoua-t-elle douloureusement.

Je comprends. J'ai vu Lunard partir avec Harry et toi dans les dortoirs tout à l'heure, tu lui as dit ton secret ?

Sirius était vraiment un garçon intelligent. Hermione n'en avait encore jamais réellement pris la mesure. Il était d'une perspicacité époustouflante.

Je prends ton silence pour un oui ! déclara-t-il tristement. Pourquoi lui dire à lui et pas à moi ? Il t'intéresse ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais s'il te plait plus que moi, je me retirerais tout de suite de la course. Mes amis comptent plus que tout à mes yeux.

Ce serait tellement plus simple si je m'intéressais à lui, mais non. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais ça ne va pas plus loin !

Dis-moi, Hermione. Dis-moi si j'ai ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec toi ? demanda-t-il, suppliant.

Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne rien lui dire. Elle souffrait, et son ton à lui montrait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Une détresse sans nom s'était logée dans leurs deux corps, impuissants.

Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, Sirius.

Hermione avait murmuré ces mots, si bien que Sirius avait du se rapprocher pour les entendre. La jeune fille regardait maintenant au sol, complètement perdue. Sirius, qui était tout près d'elle maintenant, lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle pleurait. Il était ému de voir toute cette peine dans les yeux d'Hermione. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, il embrassa les larmes de la brunette. Mais ces gouttes d'eau salée redoublèrent. Sirius se rapprocha encore de la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras. Elle put alors soulager sa peine dans les bras de celui qu'elle était maintenant certaine d'aimer. Elle releva doucement la tête et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Elle y vit comme des étoiles.

Je suis déso…

Chut ! la coupa-t-il tendrement. Ne t'excuse pas. Visiblement, tu as un problème. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille se sentant aussi coupable de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

"Coupable". C'était exactement le mot. Hermione se sentait coupable. Parce qu'elle s'était promis de ne rien dire ! Parce qu'elle avait été trop faible pour respecter sa parole. Et parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle aurait voulu rester ici, à cette époque.

Je crois que je suis aussi en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Hermione, avoua à son tour le jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire tendre.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se blottit de nouveau contre ce corps chaud et protecteur.

Tu es sure qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ? demanda Sirius.

Il va bien falloir que je rentre chez moi, et à ce moment là, la séparation sera vraiment trop douloureuse.

Dans combien de temps faut-il que tu rentres ?

Justement, ce peut très bien être demain…

Alors on profitera un maximum du temps qu'il nous reste ! Hermione, je ne veux pas faire semblant d'être ton ami ! Et je sais que tu ne pourras pas non plus. Laisse-nous une chance…

Mais ce sera trop douloureux de te quitter ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne te reverrais jamais après !

Pourquoi tu ne me reverrais pas ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Parce que je ne pourrais pas revenir.

On s'écrira alors !

On ne pourra pas non plus s'écrire, Sirius. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

Tu dois me dire ce qu'il y a Hermione ! Ce n'est pas possible ce que tu me racontes ! Tu devrais au moins pouvoir m'écrire ! Ne me dis pas que chez toi, on t'interdit d'écrire ! Je ne comprends pas !

Je…

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle allait lui dire. Il le fallait, elle lui devait bien ça.

Je sais que tu es un animagus non déclaré Sirius, je sais aussi que c'est un chien, que James et un cerf, que Peter est un rat et que Rémus est un loup-garou. Je sais que tu es le mouton noir de ta famille et que tu vis chez James depuis quelques années, débita-elle d'un coup, espérant qu'il ait compris.

Harry n'a pas pu te dire tout ça, puisqu'il ignore tout de ma famille ! Comment sais-tu tout ça sur moi ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Parce que je te connais Sirius. Parce que je te connais depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard.

Mais tu n'étais pas à Poudlard pendant ta troisième année ! Tu étais dans cette école, aux Etats-Unis !

Non, je n'ai jamais été dans cette école. Je viens d'ici. Mais pas de maintenant.

Tu… Tu ne peux pas… bégaya Sirius. Tu ne peux pas venir du futur ! C'est impossible !

Hermione fit signe que si.

De vingt et un ans, ajouta-t-elle.

Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas née ! Et qu'à ton époque, j'ai l'age d'être ton père !

Hermione acquiesça douloureusement.

C'est donc pour ça que tu disais qu'entre nous c'était impossible. Je suis un ami de tes parents ! C'est ça ?

Non, mes parents ne t'ont jamais rencontré, mais je ne peux rien te dire de ton futur, je n'avais déjà pas le droit de te dire tout ça ! s'excusa Hermione.

Je comprends.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques seconde puis Sirius reprit la parole.

Si tu restais à cette époque, on pourrait être ensemble ! Si tu…

Je ne peux pas ! Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de moi lors de ma naissance, dans trois ans ?

Empêchons ta naissance ! Comme ça, tu pourras rester ici ! Je t'en prie Hermione !

Et ma famille ? Je ne la reverrais jamais ! Et puis, tu ne te rends pas compte, Tout l'équilibre va être bouleversé ! Le futur sera différent ! Et Harry, lui, il doit repartir, il a pour mission de sauver le monde.

**Voila, reviews please !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà la suite ! Comme promis...**

**Diabella****

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 9_

Le petit frère

Quoi ? demanda Sirius, interdit. Harry doit sauver le monde ? Tu te moques de moi !

Non, il doit vaincre Voldemort !

Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! Voldemort… Tu veux dire qu'à ton époque, il est encore en vie ?

Je… Je ne dois rien te dire Sirius… Comprends-moi ! J'en ai déjà trop dit !

Sirius se braqua quelques instant. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

Tu sais comment est ma famille ? demanda-t-il finalement à Hermione.

Oui, répondit-elle tristement.

Alors tu sais que je vais devoir combattre ma famille dans cette lutte contre Voldemort ! Et ça ne te fait pas peur ?

Hermione allait répondre que non, mais Sirius décida de reprendre la parole.

Je déteste ma famille ! Mon petit frère, Regulus, à déjà rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ! Et il n'est qu'en cinquième année. Tu l'as peut-être déjà croisé dans l'école !

Heu… Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! avoua Hermione, étonnée de ne pas s'être souvenue que Sirius avait un frère.

Ce n'est pas plus mal ! confia ce dernier. Il a été complètement corrompu par mes parents ! Dès notre plus jeune age, ils ont fait en sorte qu'entre nous se créée une certaine rivalité. Mais je m'en fichais. J'avais de bons résultats sans rien faire et lui, devait travailler comme un forcené. Mes parents mon traité de fainéant. Ils m'ont peu à peu laissé de coté et ont monté mon frère contre moi !

Hermione était estomaquée. Sirius ne s'était jamais confié de cette façon. Il parlait de sa famille avec un dégoût indescriptible. On sentait le douloureux poids de chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il devait tenir énormément à son frère pour en vouloir autant à ses parents.

Regulus n'était pas mauvais, il était simplement faible et influençable. On lui a dit de me détester et d'adopter des idées qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Il a atterri à Serpentard, et moi, par courage… Ou ce que tu voudras, j'ai été chez les Gryffondor. Je ne regrette rien de mes décisions, seulement, j'aimais beaucoup mon frère. Aujourd'hui, personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il y ait jamais eu un quelconque lien fraternel entre nous.

Sirius fit une courte pause et Hermione vit, petit à petit, un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Il a seulement hérité de mon charisme ! ajouta-t-il finalement avec un regard joueur. Mais ne parlons pas de lui ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit faiblement. Que pouvait-elle répondre à une telle déclaration ? Sirius lui avait confié la source de ses plus profondes blessures alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Il lui avait fait confiance… à elle… la "miss je sais tout" de Poudlard. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Lui, le tombeur de ses dames, le séducteur né… L'homme qui désormais, hanterait toutes ses nuits ! Cet homme merveilleux aux yeux sombres, l'homme qui, à son époque, était mort. Hermione sentit une larme percer sa paupière close.

Ne pleure pas ! l'implora Sirius qui avait senti la détresse de son amie. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi !

C'est trop tard ! lâcha-t-elle sans se rendre compte de l'impacte que ces simples mots venaient d'avoir sur le jeune homme.

Je ne pensais pas que ma famille te poserait tant de problèmes…

Hermione redressa la tête, le regarda dans les yeux et éclata de rire.

Oh ! Sirius ! Ce n'est pas ta famille le problème, c'est le _toi_ du futur !

Je… Je t'ai fait quelque chose ? Je t'ai fait du mal ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Non, le rassura-t-elle. Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est juste que, à mon époque… Tu n'es pas la même personne.

Je suis marié, c'est ça ? Ou alors je suis…

Hermione sentit que Sirius était sur le point de comprendre. Elle décida donc de rectifier le tir.

Oui, tu es marié, c'est pour ça que j'ai… enfin, que je ne peux pas ! Je changerais le futur ! Je ne pourrais plus supporter de vivre à mon époque.

Mais… Le mal est déjà fait non ? Si tu retournes chez toi, tu souffriras… enfin, notre séparation… déclara confusément Sirius.

Oui, bien sur ! Je tiens plus à toi que je ne l'aurais cru ! Tu es le premier garçon qui me voit telle que je suis… Qui cherche à me connaître au-delà de la jeune fille studieuse que j'ai toujours été.

Hermione, tu n'es pas qu'une fille intelligente, tu es aussi une femme ravissante, avec des mimiques adorables et de la répartie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te dévalues autant, mais sache qu'ici, bon nombre de garçons ont les yeux rivés sur toi ! J'ai déjà vu comment te regardaient Rémus et Peter…

Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût en imaginant Peter, ce qui fit sourire le Gryffondor.

Je pense que tu cherches à te cacher derrière tes vêtements trop larges, derrière ces tas de bouquins que tu traînes constamment avec toi…

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais Sirius continua sa tirade.

Hermione, tu es surprenante, tu caches un corps qui, je suis sur, est loin d'être aussi affreux que tu le penses. Je sais que la plupart des filles aimeraient une poitrine plus grosse, des fesses moins larges… Mais toi, tu n'as rien à changer.

Il enleva la cape qu'Hermione avait sur le dos et tendit son pull contre elle, de sorte qu'il la moule un peu. Il raccourcit sa jupe au dessus des genoux et fixa le tout à l'aide d'un sort.

Tu es magnifique Hermione.

La concernée ne savait quoi dire. Elle qui détestait tout ce qui avait trait à son corps, tout ce qui était elle…

Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi ! lui dit-elle en lançant le contre sort qui fit reprendre forme à ses vêtements. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui tiennent compte de leur silhouette. Si c'est le genre de fille que tu cherches, tu te trompes de personne ! ajouta-t-elle, énervée.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qui elle était. Et le pire pour elle, c'était que Sirius semblait la connaître mieux qu'elle-même. Elle se sentait complètement désappointée. Il avait misé juste. Elle était tout ce qu'il venait de dépeindre. Et c'était une excuse parfaite pour faire en sorte qu'il la repousse. Elle en avait décidé ainsi ; elle ferait tout pour qu'il la déteste ! Même si cela la ferait souffrir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Sirius s'approcher et ne se souvint de sa présence que lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser tout en douceur, comme elle en avait longuement rêvé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Viktor, trop brusque et peu sur d'eux. Celui de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle était presque amoureux. En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas presque amoureux, il était amoureux, tout simplement. Elle tenta d'approfondir ce baiser, mais Sirius préféra se reculer.

Je ne veux pas aller trop vite si tu n'es pas prête, déclara-t-il.

Mais Hermione, elle, en avait assez d'attendre le prince charmant. Ce soir, il était devant elle, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle attrapa le col de la robe de Sirius et l'attira à elle dans un second baiser des plus passionnés.

**à suivre, reviews s'il vous plait... merki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et le chapitre 10, pour vous prouver que je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant ... Encore pardon...**

**Diabella

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 10_

La descendante de Salazar

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la soirée sous les étoiles de Sirius et d'Hermione. Ils avaient fini par conclurent qu'ils devraient profiter pleinement du temps qu'il leur restait, bénissant Merlin que personne n'ait encore trouvé de solution pour ramener la jeune fille, ainsi que Harry, dans leur époque.

C'était le week-end prévu pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard et Hermione, Lily et Andromeda discutaient calmement dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor.

Tu crois que je devrais mettre cette jupe ? demandait Lily à sa meilleure amie qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'indécision de la jeune fille.

Je n'en sais rien ! Mets ce que tu veux ! répondit-elle. Demande plutôt à Hermione !

Quoi ? interrogea celle-ci, sortant enfin de ses pensées.

Je crois que la demoiselle est plus occupée à rêver de sa soirée en amoureux avec Sirius ! la taquina Lily.

Non, pas du tout, se défendit Hermione. Je trouve que cette jupe te va très bien, assura-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

C'est l'anniversaire de James, il faut que je sois le mieux possible !

Mais tu es déjà parfaite ! la réprimanda Andromeda, qui perdait cette fois visiblement patience. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais Lucas m'attend en bas ! Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ta tenue avec vous !

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce en pestant contre la gente féminine de Poudlard, qui finalement, était bien différente d'elle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, mais elle ne tient pas en place ! s'exclama Lily.

Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui lui mets les nerfs à vif, osa Hermione.

Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous demander si James aimera ceci ou cela… Je crois que ça l'agace assez !

Quand elle sortait avec Rémus, elle agissait de la même manière, alors elle est mal placer pour me donner des leçons ! rétorqua la rouquine.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués à cette nouvelle. Rémus et Andromeda étaient sortis ensemble. Lily avait constaté l'étonnement de son amie.

Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps ensemble. Je crois que Rémus était amoureux, mais Andro n'est pas le genre à se fixer avec un garçon ! Et puis, Rémus était trop calme pour elle… Il lui faut sans arrêt de l'action ! dit Lily en riant. Alors, c'est sur, j'y vais comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione envoya un coussin dans la figure de sa compagne de dortoir, qui lui rendit aussi tôt. Il s'ensuivit une bataille d'oreillers digne de ce nom, jusqu'à ce que les garçons les appelèrent de la salle commune. Elles furent forcées de les rejoindre, se recoiffant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient dans l'escalier.

Une fois tout ce petit monde arrivé au village, ils prirent la décision de se séparer. Hermione, Sirius et Rémus allèrent jeter un coup d'œil chez Zonko, pendant que Lily, James, Harry et Peter se rendaient aux Trois Balais pour garder quelques places.

Rémus et Sirius étaient en train de regarder une nouvelle invention fabuleuse, la coffret de Six-trouilles. Hermione, pendant ce temps, attendait sagement au rayon librairie de la petite boutique (si l'on pouvait appeler ce recoin une librairie…). Elle était en pleine lecture et ne vit donc pas tout de suite la personne qui venait de la bousculer.

Oh ! Mais c'est la charmante nouvelle élève de Gryffondor, dit la voix en ramassant son livre.

Hermione leva les yeux et reconnu Rogue. Son professeur de Potion ! Non, ce n'était pas encore son professeur de Potion. Elle pouvait donc lui parler comme bon lui semblait. Elle lui prit le livre des mains et le remercia d'un sourire forcé.

Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, lui dit froidement Hermione.

Tout doux, tout doux ! tenta-t-il de la calmer. Je venais juste vérifier les bruits qui courent.

Et quels sont-ils ces bruits ? questionna-t-elle. Je peux peut-être te renseigner !

Ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs ! Rien de plus ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de bien mauvais…

Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit ou je vais perdre patience et te jeter un sort ! s'énerva Hermione.

Très bien ! On dit que tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à la sœur de Salazar. Et je dois bien avouer que, de près, tu es son portrait craché.

Salazar n'avait pas de sœur, affirma la Gryffondor, sure d'elle.

C'est ce que tu crois ! Tous les Serpentard savent qu'elle a existé, lui répondit-il d'un ton supérieur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Tu n'as qu'à faire des recherches… On m'a dit que tu aimais ça ! trancha-t-il.

Tu as l'air de savoir pas mal de choses sur moi ! déclara Hermione, mi-intriguée, mi-inquiète.

Je sais seulement ce qu'il me faut savoir, lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son oreille.

Sirius n'avait pas manqué le rapprochement soudain de Severus près de sa petite amie. C'est donc dans une rage qu'il tenta de cumuler qu'il vint la rejoindre.

Tout va bien Hermione ? demanda-t-il en enlaçant sa chère et tendre et en lançant un regard meurtrier à Severus.

Tu ne vas pas réessayer de me tuer Black, s'exclama l'ancien maître des potions en souriant. Ce ne serait pas digne de ton talent ! Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour que tu prennes ce risque… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, j'aurai ma vengeance Black ! Je l'airais !

Sirius regarda affectueusement Hermione qui tentait de comprendre de quoi parlaient les deux ennemis jurés et commençait à se remémorer son arrivée à Poudlard et la discussion que Sirius avait eu avec James en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore.

On y va ? lui demanda tendrement Sirius en lui prenant délicatement la main et en lui volant un rapide baiser, histoire de la sortir de sa rêverie.

Bien sur ! répondit-elle en lui rendant un sourire éclatant et en enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

C'est donc sans jeter le moindre regard à Rogue qu'ils sortirent de Zonko, rejoints par Rémus qui venait de régler ses achats.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous aux Trois Balais, où, cette fois, ce fut Bellatrix, Rodolfus et Lucius qui virent leur rendre visite.

Alors, on se promène ? demanda Rodolfus. On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part ?

Le garçon à la peau pale comme un linge était étrangement aimable. Bellatrix, derrière lui, fixait avidement Hermione, et Lucius, quant à lui, la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Non, désolés, nous ne voulons pas de cafards à notre table ! déclara Peter, à la surprise générale.

Mais c'est que le petit gros se rebelle dites donc ! s'exclama Lucius qui avait détourné ses yeux un instant de la brunette.

Fichez-nous la paix ! On est là pour passer un moment agréable, inutile de perdre votre temps avec vos gamineries ! ajouta James poliment.

Bien, nous allons partir ! Mais qu'on ne dise pas que les Serpentard ne cherchent pas à arranger les problèmes entre maisons, dit Lucius, de toute sa hauteur.

Entre préfets en chef, je pensais que tu comprendrais ça Rémus, compléta Bellatrix.

Je suis sur que vous ne savez même pas qui est, en réalité, la nouvelle qui est à votre table ! La descendante de Serpentard ! s'exclama Rodolfus avant de se prendre un magistral coup de coude dans les cotes.

**Ca serait super simpa de me laisser des reviews, histoire que je sache si ca vous plait toujours !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voila, je me suis reconnecté, et je me suis dit... "et si je mettais encore quelques chap pour mes lecteurs adorés..." Alors voila... Je le fais... Bisous**

**Diabella**

**RAR**

**_Sybylle_****_: ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ! Et rien que pour toi.. Et pour les autres aussi ! je met encore trois chapitres ! ;)_**

**_Tanis : super idée, je ne sais pas, mais c'est une idée amusante pour le moment... voila la suite !_**

**_Misty ; tu le sauras peut etre... lol merci d'aimer mes fics... moi j'aodre ce genre de reviews.. lol ;)_**

**_Estelle01_****_: merci merci! et voila la suite ! bisous_**

**_Joachim-Maat_****_:merci merci, on verra ce que donne la suite ! donne moi ton avi! Bisoussss_**

**_Lupini-filiae_****_; ai-je dit qu'elle l'étais ? héhé ! voila la suite !_**

**

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 11_

« Au Marché du Bonheur ».

Non, c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama James. Elle est à Gryffondor !

Et Sirius y est aussi ! intervint Bellatrix.

Et alors ? l'agressa ce dernier. Quel rapport ?

Tu devrais être à Serpentard cousin ! Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu as du supplier le choipeaux de t'envoyer chez les lions ! Mais tu es un serpent, comme moi ! Le même sang coule dans nos veines, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix de démente.

A ton avis, pourquoi t'entends-tu aussi bien avec la nouvelle ? demanda éloquemment Lucius.

Vous dites n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Hermione. Je ne suis pas sa descendante ! Je suis une fille de moldus !

Il y eut un lourd silence, pendant lequel tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Celle-ci se tassa sur sa chaise et Sirius, constatant finalement le malaise de la jeune fille, décida d'intervenir.

Je ne vois pas en quoi les antécédents d'Hermione vous regardent ! s'écria-t-il. Laissez-nous, ou…

Ou quoi, cousin ? Tu vas nous jeter un sort devant les professeurs ! lui dit Bellatrix en montrant une table, un peu plus loin, où se trouvaient McGonagall et Flitwick. Ils t'ont déjà dans le collimateur ! Inutile d'en rajouter !

Sirius se tut, prit Hermione par la main et la fit sortir des Trois Balais.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence. Un silence pesant. Hermione se demandait, d'où pouvait provenir cette rumeur, et Sirius hésitait entre croire sa cousine, ou croire Hermione.

Hermione ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Oui ? répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Tu… Tu penses qu'ils disent vrai ? Enfin, que tu pourrais être la descendante de…

Non ! s'exclama-t-elle énergiquement. Mes parents sont des moldus ! C'est impossible !

Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si…

Non, je n'ai pas été adoptée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Il y a une vidéo de l'accouchement de ma mère.

On ne pourrait pas aller voir tes parents et leur demander ? Ils doivent avoir notre âge… proposa-t-il.

Et puis même ! En quoi est-ce réellement important de savoir de qui je descends ? Je reste Hermione Granger ! Si ca change quelque chose pour moi, c'est que je me suis bien trompée sur ton compte ! s' énerva-t-elle en s'écartant de Sirius.

Hermione ! Reviens ! la rappela-t-il pendant qu'elle partait. Je t'aime ! hurla le jeune homme pour attirer l'attention de sa petite amie.

Son stratagème marcha à merveille. Hermione se retourna en masquant un sourire ravi. Elle finit par baisser la tête de honte et courut rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, en plein milieu du chemin où se bousculaient les élèves.

Hermione ! Je ne veux plus que tu crois ce genre de choses ! la réprimanda-t-il. Tu es la femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être ! Ne doute jamais de ca !

Sur ce, il pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se laissa emporter dans ce tourbillon de douceur, oubliant qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol devant tout le monde.

Alors les jeunes, on fait un attentat à la pudeur ? dit une voix au dessus d'eux.

Hagrid ! s'exclama Sirius en redressant la tête. Oh ! Bonjour ! Comment va ? demanda-t-il tout naturellement en se relevant avec Hermione.

Tout va bien pour moi ! Et ca a l'air d'aller pour toi aussi ! Je t'ai déjà vu faire une montagne de choses étranges en publique, mais là… Ca dépasse mon imagination ! Qui est cette jeune personne qui t'accompagne ?

C'est Hermione ! présenta Sirius avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie. Hermione, voici Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard !

Enchantée ! dit la jeune fille en offrant un sourire radieux.

Hagrid avait bien vingt ans de moins. Ses cheveux étaient déjà hirsutes et sa taille était la même. Il avait seulement quelques rides en moins. Il les salua de nouveau et se retira.

Les deux jeunes gens furent vite rejoint par James et Lily, visiblement très heureux.

Où est Rémus ? demanda Sirius.

Avec Peter ! lui répondit James.

Ca ne me dit pas où ! fit Sirius en haussant un peu le ton.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment Patmol ? Tu te montres de plus en plus désagréable avec ce pauvre Peter ! Il ne t'a rien fait que je sache…

Non, mais je l'ai vu discuter avec Régulus l'autre jour. Et il n'avait pas l'air effrayé du tout ! raconta Sirius en montrant les crocs.

Tu devrais être content pour lui ! Il n'a plus peur des Serpentard ! Allez Sirius, ce n'est rien ! Ne te monte pas la tête pour des bêtises pareilles.

Je crois que ce que Sirius essaye de te dire, c'est que Peter pourrait éventuellement fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

Quoi ? Mais Lily, ca ne va pas ! Pourquoi Peter ferait-il une chose pareil ? Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais ! s'emporta James.

Heu… Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir les recoins jamais explorés de Pré au Lard ? proposa Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bien allons-y ! Très bonne idée Hermione ! Lui dit Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre en direction d'une petite ruelle sombre. En s'avançant encore, ils purent remarquer une enseigne discrète. « Au Marché du Bonheur ».

Entrons ! déclara Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu un endroit pareil. Tout était rouge et noir. Dans la pièce principale, on pouvait voir une affichette avec toutes sortes de noms de potions. Elle lut les premières lignes et constata qu'il s'agissait pour la plus part de filtres d'amour. Dans la seconde pièce, un homme en habit moldu rangeait des vêtements sur des cintres. En y regardant de plus près, Hermione vit qu'il s'agissait de dessous coquins. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta puis se retourna. C'était Harry.

Mais où étais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas avec Rémus et Peter ?

Non, finalement, Peter n'a pas voulu que je vienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je crois qu'il ne nous fait pas du tout confiance.

Et il y a de quoi ! Répondit Hermione. Bref ! As-tu vu Sirius et les autres ?

Ils sont sûrement dans la troisième salle ! assura Harry. Ils n'étaient pas dans la première ! On va voir ? proposa-t-il en présentant son bras à la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

Elle mit sa main au creux de son coude et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la dernière salle. Celle-ci était particulièrement choquante aux yeux de la jeune et prude Gryffondor. Harry aussi était étonné. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil endroit. Des cordes, des menottes et des fouets étaient suspendus du plafond. En voyant ses amis un peu plus loin, Hermione fut soulagée de constater que Lily avait eu la même réaction qu'elle. Sirius et James, quant à eux, étaient en train de jouer avec le matériel. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils furent les seuls à ne pas voir Severus Rogue sortir d'un placard et s'en aller à pas de loup.

**voilà, à suivre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Spécial chapitre pour ma gwen ! allez voir ma bio et rejoignez nous sur le forum des maraudeurs... Voila Gwen, j'avais promi... Et je tiens toujours mes promesses...**

**Bisous à tous**

**Diabella

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 12_

Gwenlaen L'Orgueilleuse

Deux semaines plus tard, on ne parlait plus que de la descendante de Serpentard. Certains disaient que c'était Hermione, d'autres, plus sceptiques, refusaient de croire à pareille absurdité. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire alimentait encore les ragots de l'école.

C'est ainsi qu'un samedi matin, alors qu'Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, elle vit une personne qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Salut, lui dit la fille en l'observant attentivement. Je m'appelle Gwenlaen, je suis à Serpentard.

Ah ! Et je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Hermione, agacée qu'on vienne la déranger en pleine réflexion.

En fait, oui ! répondit la jeune fille. Je voulais te dire que je ne crois pas à ces commérages ! Ceux qui disent que tu es la descendante de…

Inutile de parler de cette histoire, la coupa la brune. Je me fiche de savoir ce que les gens en pensent. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix.

Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, lui fit Gwenlaen avec un sourire d'excuse. Je me disais juste que si tu voulais de renseignements à propos de la sœur de Salazar, je pourrai t'en donner. Ma famille a beaucoup d'ouvrages à ce propos.

Hermione eut tout de suite honte de l'agressivité dont elle avait fait preuve envers la Serpentard. Celle-ci commençait à partir quand Hermione lui attrapa le poignet.

Tu peux rester manger ici si tu veux, il n'y a personne à cette heure ci dans la grande salle. Je me lève tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque. Et pour tout te dire, je m'y rendais dans le but de faire quelques recherches concernant la famille de Serpentard. Si tu as des choses à m'apprendre, je t'écoute…

C'est gentil à toi de m'accueillir à ta table ! la remercia Gwenlaen.

La jeune fille s'installa à coté d'Hermione. Elle était légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit, et son visage pale comme la clarté du matin. C'était un curieux mélange d'ange et démon. Ses yeux étaient en amande mais étaient en partie masqués par des mèches de cheveux raides qui tombait sur un jolie visage rond.

Ce que je peux te dire avec certitude, c'est qu'on a perdu la trace de cette famille il y a deux générations, commença-t-elle à raconter. Ma mère, que je n'apprécie pas vraiment à cause des propos qu'elle tient sur les enfants nés de moldus, m'a expliqué que le dernier descendant encore vivant n'avait pas eu d'héritier avant de mourir.

Alors il n'existe plus aucun descendant ! supposa Hermione.

En fait, il se peut qu'il y en est un… On raconte qu'un enfant serait né Serpentard, puis aurait été mis dans un orphelinat moldu à cause d'une prophétie qui garantissait que le dernier descendant se retournerait contre les siens.

Et comment… Enfin, je ne comprends pas ! Si cette personne a bel et bien existée, pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas fait connaître ?

Parce qu'elle ignorait qu'elle appartenait à une famille de sorciers… On dit que c'était un cracmol ! Et que c'est aussi pour ca qu'on a supposé qu'il était l'homme de la prophétie.

Mais cette prophétie dont tu parles… elle n'a entièrement été réalisée ?

Non, elle a été modifiée. Ce serait la fille de cet homme, une sorcière aux capacités intellectuelles hors du commun, qui mettrait un point final à la lignée des Serpentard.

Et… Cette fille… Ce serait moi ? demanda finalement Hermione avec réticence.

Et bien… je ne sais pas… Je pense que ce pourrait être Lily… Mais tu ressembles bien plus à la sœur de Serpentard qu'elle.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle hallucinait complètement. Cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas venait de lui donner une multitude d'arguments tentant à prouver qu'elle était bel et bien la digne descendante du Maître des Serpents, et accessoirement, l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort. Hermione n'osait pas confier ses peurs à la jeune fille qui se tenait face à elle.

Hermione était affalée dans le plus vieux fauteuil de la salle commune quand Sirius entra en trombe dans la pièce. Sans la remarquer, il grimpa les marches menant à son dortoir et les redescendit aussitôt. Il tenait dans sa main une petite boite ronde d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre. Il prononça le mot de passe pour sortir et croisa Lily.

Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ? lui demanda-t-il complètement essoufflé.

Si tu avais mieux regardé, tu aurais vu qu'elle se tenait derrière toi, lui dit Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et cacha la petite boite derrière son dos.

Ma Petite Mione… lui dit-il en souriant. Je voulais justement te demander quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Lily.

Tu seras mon témoin, Lily.

La rouquine, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question, acquiesça malgré tout. Sirius s'agenouilla devant Hermione et prit sa main.

Hermione, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons devant nous, mais je veux le passer entièrement avec toi.

Il baissa la tête et l'on put, à cet instant, voir le grand Sirius Black rougir.

Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hermione se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Sirius ne lui faisait pas une blague. Puis, elle sentit le malaise de ce dernier. Il était de plus en plus inquiet.

Je… Nous sommes trop jeunes Sirius ! se raisonna finalement Hermione. Je ne veux pas dire que je refuse, mais ce n'est pas indispensable de se marier…

Sirius fit la moue.

Hermione, je veux que tu sois ma femme. Si l'on se marie magiquement, je ne pourrais pas épouser une autre femme.

Il fit une pause, se redressa un peu, et continua.

Tu m'as dit que j'allais en épouser une autre, et que c'est pour ca que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi. Mais si je me marie avec toi, tout sera réglé.

Et l'on changera le futur ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Sirius et Hermione ne s'adressent trop la parole. Seulement un petit « bonjour » le matin, et un « bonne nuit » le soir. Néanmoins, un après midi, alors que les maraudeurs, accompagnés de Harry, discutaient au bord du lac, James eut une idée :

Et si tu invitais Hermione à venir avec toi à Pré au Lard le week-end prochain ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Elle ne voudra jamais ! répondit ce dernier la mine sombre. Elle ne me parle plus ! Elle me dit à peine bonjour ! Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise en la demandant en mariage !

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris aussi ? demanda James, qui n'était toujours pas au courant du retour dans le temps de son fils et de sa meilleure amie.

Je crois que Sirius s'est un peu précipité, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ! Hermione finira par lui pardonner, affirma sereinement Rémus.

Elle est têtue ! se plaignit Sirius.

Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry ? tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que nous ! intervint de nouveau James.

Heu… Je ne sais pas trop ! On ne peut pas dire qu'Hermione m'ait présenté beaucoup de ses petits amis. Je n'en ait connu qu'un, mais elle a toujours refusé de me parler de ses relations avec lui… Alors, je suis plutôt mal placé pour…

Vous voyez ! désespérera Sirius, tandis qu'un petit groupe de filles passaient devant eux en gloussant. Je suis fichu !

Tu sais, je pense qu'Hermione est aussi mal à l'aise que toi ! ajouta Rémus. La meilleure solution, ce serait de lui en parler.

Alors qu'il disait cela, Hermione passa devant eux sans les voir, le nez dans un livre de métamorphose.

Va-y Sirius, le poussèrent ses amis.

Le jeune homme se leva timidement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Hermione venait de s'asseoir, à l'ombre d'un magnifique saule cogneur.

**voilaà suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

**L'idylle interdite**

_Chapitre 13_

_Réconciliations_

Hermione ? interrogea Sirius en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui lisait paisiblement.

Elle leva la tête et vit dans le regard du Gryffondor qu'était venu le temps des explications.

Je… je suis venu m'excuser ! bégaya-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer… J'ai tellement peur de te perdre que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je précipitais les choses.

Hermione resta quelques minutes interdite, puis prit la parole en invitant le jeune homme à s'asseoir face à elle.

J'avais peur que tu me rejettes après mon refus, c'est pour ca que j'étais distante ces derniers jours…

Ce n'était pas parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne… Je t'aime, Sirius, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Le jeune homme n'en attendit pas plus pour lui sauter au coup et la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à ca.

On devrait communiquer plus, à l'avenir, réclama la brunette.

C'est promis, certifia Sirius en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les deux amoureux restèrent quelques instants sous le saule, à l'abri des regards, à s'enlacer, s'embrasser… à faire ce que font tous les couples fraîchement réconciliés. Vers dix-huit heures, ils durent se bousculer un peu pour retourner à leur salle commune. Bien évidemment, les maraudeurs, Lily, Andromeda et Harry attendaient les nouvelles avec une impatience difficilement dissimulée. Les voyant rentrer dans la pièce main dans la main, ils réprimèrent quelques rires et se mirent à applaudir, sous les regards d'incompréhensions des autres Gryffondor tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils.

On se demandait si vous alliez vous réconcilier un jour ! s'exclama Andromeda.

Lily lui donna un violent coup de point dans les côtes et la jeune fille fit une grimace. Sirius et Hermione étaient mort de rire. Ils s'installèrent près de leurs amis et quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques tranches de rigolades, ils descendirent tous dans la salle commune pour le dîner. Le repas fut des plus délicieux et tout se déroula parfaitement.

En quittant la table, Hermione fut accostée par Gwenlaen.

Excuse-moi, lui dit la fille en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Je… je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'aider en métamorphose…

Hermione se retourna, étonnée, et Sirius, qui la tenait alors par la taille, lança un regard mauvais à la Serpentard. James et Lily continuèrent leur chemin sans remarquer quoi que ce soit. Peter les suivait bêtement, mais Harry et Rémus, eux, s'étaient arrêtés pour voir comment allaient évoluer la situation.

Je suis Gwenlaen L'Orgueilleuse, rappela la jeune fille. Nous nous sommes parlés, il y a quelques semaines, à propos de…

Oui, je me souviens, bien sûr ! l'interrompit Hermione. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée ! C'est juste que je suis étonnée que tu viennes me voir après le dîner, alors que tout le monde est dans la grande salle.

Je me fiche éperdument de ce que pensent les autres ! affirma fièrement Gwen.

On sent la Serpentard parler ! l'agressa Sirius. Je sais que tu es dans la classe de mon frère !

Et alors ? Est-ce que tu parles à tous ceux qui sont dans ta classe et qui appartiennent à ta maison ? demanda le plus calmement du monde la jeune fille.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Elle avait marqué un point, mais il se méfiait des Serpentard et il allait faire en sorte qu'Hermione s'en méfie aussi.

Sirius, intervint sa petite amie en le regardant tendrement dans les yeux. Je te rejoins plus tard… Va avec Rémus et Harry, j'arrive dans quelques minutes !

Elle l'embrassa et le poussa à partir, ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait s'énerver s'il n'obéissait pas.

Alors, tu veux que je t'aide en métamorphose ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore tout appris, il me manque…

Tu es la meilleure élève de cette école ! Et puis, ce que tu n'as pas encore vu, je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment ! Je veux juste me remettre à niveau.

Bien, alors que dirais-tu des jeudis soir ? Sirius est à son entraînement de Quidditch, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours le lendemain…

C'est parfait ! Affirma de nouveau Gwen en souriant de toutes ses dents. Alors à jeudi ! Merci encore Hermione !

Elle lui fit un rapide clin d'œil et s'en alla d'un pas rapide rejoindre sa table, sous les regards mauvais de ses convives, qu'elle ignora royalement.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la salle commune, c'est un Sirius mécontent qui l'attendait.

Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec la racaille de Serpentard ! Ce sont tous des intolérants… Ils ne respectent personne ! Ils jugent les gens sur leur _saleté_ de sang ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Je te dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal ! ajouta-t-il en se radoucissant.

Hermione lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'installa dans le creux de ses bras.

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais cette fille… Elle est différente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a de si particulier, mais je me sens liée à elle !

C'est sûrement l'effet d'un maléfice ! s'exclama Sirius. Je suis sur qu'elle est en train de fêter sa future victoire avec ses amis de Serpentard.

Je doute qu'elle fasse cela ! Lorsqu'elle a rejoint sa table, tous les Serpentard la regardaient méchamment.

C'est une ruse… Elle…

Sirius ! l'interrompit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement. Tais-toi !

Il lui offrit pour toute réponse un autre baiser, bien plus passionné que le premier.

Vous pourriez éviter ce genre de démonstration d'affection publique lorsque je suis là ! s'exclama une voix à coté d'eux.

Rémus ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es jaloux, c'est ca ?

Non, mais c'est surtout qu'à force de vous entendre, James et toi, parler des femmes de votre vie, je me dis que je finirai vieux et seul !

Ca n'arrivera jamais ! déclara Sirius, sur de lui, tandis que le cœur d'Hermione et d'Harry se serrait.

Le jeudi suivant, comme prévu, Sirius, James et Andromeda partirent jouer au Quidditch, pendant qu'Harry et Peter les encourageaient, et que Rémus et Lily faisaient leurs devoirs de préfets. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était rendue à la bibliothèque, où Gwen l'attendait déjà.

Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais avec un quart d'heure d'avance ! s'exclama Hermione, agréablement surprise.

Je connaissais ta réputation… Je savais que tu étais souvent toi-même en avance et que tu détestais attendre.

Tu es bien renseignée à mon sujet ! J'espère que cela ne cache rien.

Ne m'insulte pas ! Je ne me rabaisserai pas à te manipuler ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! Alors je n'ai pas besoin de manipuler les gens !

Je suis désolée ! se radoucit Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste qu'on m'a mise en garde contre les Serpentard, alors… je fais attention.

Je te comprends, confia Gwen. Mais je n'aime pas ceux de ma maison. Sirius me parlait de son frère, il doit savoir que nos parents veulent nous marier. Mais je suis totalement contre ! Je refuse catégoriquement d'épouser un amoureux des sangs purs. Ce futur larbin du seigneur des ténèbres !

**Voila encore ... LAissez moi vos impressions s'il vou plait... merki bisous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Direct ; RAR parce qu'il est tard et que bon... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire !**

**Elsyla: tite Gwen, chui désolée si Gwen est pas aussi mecahte que tu le voulais, mais je lui réserve quelque chose de 10 fois mieux (à mes yeux)**

**Sybylle: merci de ton soutien régulier ! voila la suite ! bisous**

**Lupini-filiae: magnifiquement super ? merci merci, voila la suite !**

**Sined: oué tinkiete pas, tout va s'eclaircir !**

**louknaille: ma revieweuse la plus longue ! Ca ma fait TROOOO plaisir ! vraiment, j'adore ! je veux la meme taille à chaque fois ! Bon je ne peux pas te donner d'indices parce que sinon, je te revele toute l'histoire ! mais sinon, tu m'envoies un mail et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir ! Bisous et encore merci pour cette super review qui me rechauffera le coeur tout l'hiver ! lol**

**

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 14_

_La rencontre_

Après la solitude, vient la compagnie. C'est ce que s'efforçaient de répéter James et Sirius à Rémus, qui commençait sérieusement à déprimer. Harry s'était trouvé une petite amie en la personne de Meara, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Et Rémus devait donc passer tout son temps libre entre Peter, qui ne racontait jamais rien d'intéressant, et Lily, avait qui il travaillait comme un forcené. Ses notes étaient de plus en plus remarquables et, en ce jeudi soir, il se retrouva encore à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Lorsqu'il vit entrer Hermione et Gwen, il leur fit un petit signe de la main, les invitant à venir le rejoindre à sa table. Elles ne se firent pas prier. Gwen s'installa en face du jeune homme, et Hermione, à sa gauche. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à faire les présentations, mais Gwen la devança. Elle fixait Rémus dans les yeux, et Hermione constata que le garçon en était terriblement gêné.

Je suis Gwen, on s'est déjà vu ! Le jour où je suis venue voir Hermione dans la grande salle. Tu es un ami de Sirius je crois. j'espère que tu ne partages pas ses idées sur les Serpentard…

La jeune fille n'était pas timide. Cela avait étonné Hermione au début, mais maintenant, elle trouvait son aplomb amusant. Et rien qu'à voir la tête de Rémus, cela méritait le coup d'œil.

En effet, je me souviens de toi. Moi, c'est Rémus, se présenta-t-il à son tour, en tentant de garder la tête haute. Et en ce qui concerne les Serpentard, je ne juge les gens qu'après avoir fait leur connaissance, Serpentard ou pas !

Gwen eut un sourire ravi.

Alors il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne nous entendions pas ! affirma la jeune fille.

En effet, il n'y a aucune raison.

Rémus ne semblait plus du tout mal à l'aise. A la place, il affichait un air déterminé et sûr de lui. Hermione se surprit à penser que cette étrange attitude pouvait être l'œuvre de Gwen. Une sorte de _courant_ semblait passer entre eux.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione avait laissé ses deux amis pour aller travailler dans son coin. Ces deux là n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter, de faire connaissance, et Hermione n'avait rien pu apprendre quoi que ce soir à Gwen. A bout de force, elle avait préféré se retirer dans le calme paisible du parc, mais, mourrant de froid, elle s'était finalement réfugiée dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait alors travaillé sans relâche, durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne la rejoindre.

Mon cœur, je t'ai cherchée partout !

Il vit les cernes entourant les yeux de sa petite amie.

Tu as l'air exténué ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de travailler aussi tard ?

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Une heure du matin !

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise.

Mais… Comment se fait-il que tu ne viennes me chercher que maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle.

Heu… J'étais dans la salle commune, en train de discuter avec Lunard… Je suis désolé, on a pas vu l'heure passer. Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

De Gwen ?

Il ne m'a pas dit son nom ! Mais je crois que c'est bien possible… Il ne m'a pas décliné son identité parce qu'il savait que je n'aimais pas les Serpentard. Mais tu m'as assez répété qu'elle est différente des autres…

Il marqua une pause.

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir cherché avant.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une étreinte tendre et affectueuse.

Comment pourrais-je résister à des excuses pareilles ? demanda rhétoriquement la jeune fille, sous le charme.

Sirius lui fit un sourire séducteur avant d'emprisonner sa bouche dans un baiser doux et câlin.

Le week-end suivant avait lieu une sortie à Pré au Lard. Il avait été décidé que James et Lily iraient ensemble, ainsi que Sirius et Hermione et Harry et Meara. Restaient seulement Rémus et Peter. Rémus, pour ne pas avoir à supporter Peter toute la journée décida de rester travailler au château. Peter, quant à lui, s'était finalement rendu dans le village sorcier seul. Cela avait un instant intrigué Sirius, mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Hermione, Lily et Meara attendaient tranquillement leurs boissons aux Trois Balais pendant que leurs hommes étaient parti acheter rapidement quelques petites choses chez Honeyduckes.

Alors, James a finalement passé sa période d'essai ! demanda malicieusement Hermione.

Lily rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Oui, et haut la main en plus ! Je ne peux plus me passer de lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! avoua la rouquine.

Moi, je pense que c'est parce que tu as ouvert ton cœur ! dit Hermione. Enfin… C'est aussi parce qu'il a mûri ! se rattrapa-t-elle.

Et toi, avec Harry, ca s'est fait comment ? demanda soudainement Lily, afin de changer de sujet.

Tout simplement ! répondit la jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons. Harry et moi avons été présentés par une fille de votre année, mais de ma maison. Nous avons discuté un peu seuls à seuls, et puis je lui ai demandé s'il avait une petite amie en Amérique. Il m'a répondu que non, mais qu'il espérait bien en trouver une ici. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais poser ma candidature, et il m'a embrassée.

La Poufsouffle rougit violemment au souvenir de leur premier baiser.

C'est adorable ! Je n'aurais pas imaginé Harry comme ca ! dit Hermione. D'habitude, il est si timide…

Moi ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui ! Je ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi, mais je trouve qu'il me ressemble assez sur certains points… expliqua Lily. Il est plutôt débrouillard et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds facilement. Ce sont deux traits de caractère dominant chez moi !

On avait pas remarqué, murmura Hermione en faisant une grimace.

Lily attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la brunette.

Si tu t'avises encore de te moquer de moi, je te change en groupie ! Comme ca, Sirius sera ravi !

Elles éclatèrent toutes trois de rire.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les garçons entrèrent aux Trois Balais, les mains pleines.

Et bien, pour une course rapide, vous en avez mis du temps ! déclara Lily, faussement mécontente.

Ma Lily jolie, je suis désolé, mais nous avons dû nous arrêter en chemin.

Ah bon ? Et pour faire quoi ? demanda Meara a un Harry mal à l'aise.

Pour vous mesdemoiselles ! trancha Sirius en s'asseyant contre Hermione qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

James fit un signe de la tête à Harry qui tendit un grand sac vert à sa mère.

Voilà de ma part, ma Lily ! affirma James en s'installant à son tour près de sa chère et tendre.

Lily ouvrit lentement le sac, s'attendant à ce qu'une colonie de grenouilles lui saute dessus, mais rien de sortit brusquement du sac. Lily avait la tête au-dessus, et paraissait stupéfaite.

James… qu'est ce que…

Prends-la !

Mes parents n'accepteront jamais que j'héberge une chouette chez moi ! s'exclama tristement la jeune fille en sortant la cage de l'animal du sac vert.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recule. Cette chouette… C'était le portrait craché d'Hedwige. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'affirmer à sa mère :

C'est James qui l'a choisi. Elle est magnifique je trouve !

**à suivre ! reviews please !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voila la suite !**

**Bisous**

**Diabella

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 15_

_Simple Cadeau ou Message ?_

Hermione étouffa un rire. Evidement qu'il la trouvait magnifique ! Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son ami, il semblait rayonner de bonheur. Il était maintenant sur la banquette et tendait une petite boite bleu à sa petite amie. Meara ne se fit pas prier et déballa vite fait son cadeau. Harry ne s'était visiblement pas moqué d'elle ; il lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif en or avec deux cœurs entrelacés.

Vous êtes sûr que vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis un mois ? les taquina Sirius.

Montre donc son cadeau à Hermione au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! s'emporta gentiment Harry.

Sirius arbora alors une petite mine gênée.

C'est que j'aurai préféré qu'elle l'ouvre ailleurs…

Hermione sourit.

Comme tu veux, mais je n'ai aucune patience… Tu devrais le savoir ! déclara la jeune fille.

C'est vrai, et puis, nous, on a bien ouvert nos cadeaux devant toi ! s'exclama Lily.

Bon ! bon ! Va-y Hermione, tu peux l'ouvrir, mais essaye d'être discrète.

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et prit le paquet rose que Sirius avait dans les mains.

Tu étais très mignon avec ce sac rose mon amour, le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui fit une grimace, puis regarda nerveusement autour de lui pendant que sa petite amie ouvrait le paquet en faisant durer le supplice. Comme elle le lui avait promis, elle fit attention en ouvrant l'embalage. Mais ce qu'elle y trouva la laissa bouche bée.

Hermione ? demanda Harry qui, après cinq minutes de slence, commencait à s'inquiéter de l'état immobile de son amie. Est-ce que ca va ?

Sirius se retourna vers elle et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'arrete pas de faire des gaffes !

Hermione ferma sa bouche et vint tendrement ecarter les mains de Sirius, le forcant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Tu as le droit de vouloir… Enfin, tu es un homme, et je considere que c'est normal de vouloir… tenta-t-elle.

James en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au cadeau. Lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était, il le sortit brusquement du paquet.

Sirius, petit cachotier ! C'est mignon comme tout ca !

Il tendait à bout de bras un magnifique porte jartelle noir en dentelles. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sortit également le string, les bas et le soutien-gorge assorti, sous le regard mauvais de Lily.

James, Sirius voulait qu'Hermione ouvre discretement son cadeau ! Alors, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer où est ton sens de l'amitié lorsque tu brandis ce même cadeau aux vues de tous ? s'enerva-t-elle.

James se rassit et resta tout penaud pendant une dizaine de minutes. Sirius aussi était mal à l'aise. Lily et Harry trouverent rapidement un nouveau sujet de discussion, histoire qu'on ne parle plus du cadeau de Sirius. Hermione n'était pas mal à l'aise, du moins, elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, elle était blottie dans les bras de Sirius qui ne bougeait pas.

De retour au château, les couples se séparerent une dernière fois. Lily et James allèrent chercher Rémus, et Meara et Harry se rendirent aux cuisines. Sirius et Hermione, quant à eux, déciderent de s'arreter dans le parc pour discuter.

Je ne t'en veux pas Sirius ! commenca Hermione.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai fait ce cadeau pour te demander de faire l'amour avec moi… Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, loin de là, mais…

Alors où est le problème ?

Tu… Je veux dire, tu n'es pas le moins du monde vexée ? Ca ne te choque pas que je pense à ca…

J'y pense aussi, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sirius ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre.

Ton cadeau en lui même ne m'a pas choqué, c'est plutôt que je ne pensais pas recevoir ce message devant tous nos amis.

Je sais, je m'excuse encore, c'était maladroit !

C'est ca qui me plait chez toi !

Ma maladresse ? demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

Non, pas ta maladresse en elle même, simplement le fait qu'avec moi, tu as sans arrêt peur de mal faire !

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et l'embrassa. Il sembla un instant à Sirius que son baiser était demandeur de plus que d'habitude. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et passa une main sur la poitrine ferme de la brunette. Ne voyant aucune résistance, il n'ôta pas sa main, mais se retira du baiser.

Alors tu penses que tu serais prête à…

Je pense qu'avec toi, je serais prête à tout ! déclara Hermione, sure d'elle.

Les deux amoureux retournèrent tantôt à leur salle commune, où ils furent accueillis par un Rémus souriant et visiblement heureux de vivre.

On l'a trouvé comme ca ! déclara James en désignant Rémus.

Laisse-le ! Il est amoureux, ajouta Lily.

Je vous signal qu'_il_ est là ! intervint Rémus.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Alors, c'est Gwen ? demanda avidement Hermione.

Rémus prit une teinte pivoine et hocha positivement la tête.

Je le savais, je le savais ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Sirius et Hermione en sautant dans tous les sens sous les éclats de rire des Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune.

Alors Rémus, raconte-nous ça ! réclama Sirius, qui s'était calmé et qui avait fini par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, Hermione sur ses genoux.

Et bien, ce matin, j'ai décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque, Gwen était là, elle lisait le manuel de sixième année qu'Hermione lui avait passé. Je suis allé la voir et elle m'a offert un sourire magnifique. Je me suis assis face à elle et nous avons travaillé plusieurs heures sans nous parler.

Et après ? demanda Lily alors que Rémus marquait une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Après, nous sommes allés déjeuner chacun de notre coté. Enfin… au départ, parce qu'elle est vite venue me demander si je l'autorisais à s'asseoir à notre table. Je lui ai dit que cela me ferait très plaisir et elle s'est installée face à moi. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien et je lui ai proposé de faire un tour dans le parc l'après midi. Elle a accepté et nous avons marché quelques heures en parlant. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, j'ai proposé de la ramener à sa salle commune mais elle a refusé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de ses camarades si elle ramenait un Gryffondor. Je lui ai assuré qu'en tant que préfet en chef, ils n'avaient rien à dire, mais elle m'a dit qu'à ses yeux, je n'étais pas un préfet, ni un Gryffondor.

Et tu étais quoi alors ? demanda Hermione, complètement prise par l'histoire de Rémus.

Les autres aussi écoutaient attentivement le récit de Rémus. Harry était arrivé en cours mais n'avait pas interrompu Rémus et s'était assis avec ses amis pour écouter.

Elle ne l'a pas dit ! Elle m'a simplement embrassé.

**reviews please ! j'aodre ca !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et encore une !**

**diabella

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 16_

_Une mauvaise nouvelle est si vite arrivée…_

Le mardi suivant, alors que les cinquième année étaient en cours de Potion, un jeune homme vint frapper à la porte et demander à ce que Miss Granger et Mr Marshall se rendent de suite au bureau du directeur. Hermione et Harry, qui étaient en binôme, s'excusèrent et se rendirent aussi vite que possible devant la gargouille qui gardait l'antre de leur professeur. Celle-ci bascula et ils entrèrent.

Mes enfants, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous ! assura Dumbledore en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Il marqua une pause, laissant à ses invités, le temps de s'installer confortablement, ce qu'ils firent avec inquiétude.

Voilà, nous avons trouvé le moyen de vous faire revenir à votre époque. Le professeur de charme ainsi que moi-même avons déployé toutes nos connaissances afin de vous permettre de regagner votre temps.

Voyant que la mine des deux élèves n'était pas celle, réjouie, à laquelle il s'attendait, il ajouta :

Je comprends bien que vous vouliez rester jeunes gens, mais c'est impossible ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il adviendra de vous lorsque vous naîtrez…Et vous devez naître, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un des deux élèves ne propose une solution autre que la sienne.

Quand devons-nous partir ? demanda tristement Hermione.

Lors de la prochaine pleine lune ! répondit sereinement le directeur.

Mais… Nous ne sommes pas arrivés lors de la pleine lune, professeur ! Sinon nous n'aurions pas pu voir Rémus… Et…

Vous avez raison Miss Granger, l'interrompit-il. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que nous n'avons toujours pas compris comment vous aviez fait pour arriver ici ! Nous avons donc pris le partir de ne partir de rien.

Il sourit à l'écoute de sa propre phrase.

Bref, le sort que nous avons conçut est assez délicat à réaliser, mais nous en avons la possibilité.

Serait-il possible de repousser le délais à une autre pleine lune ? demanda brusquement Harry.

Ne serait-il pas préférable que vous regagniez votre époque le plus tôt possible ? demanda le directeur, une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix. J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez un rôle important à jouer monsieur Potter !

Harry eut une secousse en entendant prononcer son nom. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tout le monde l'appelait Marshall qu'il en avait presque oublié son nom et la prophétie qui l'attendait à son époque. Décidément, il ne voulait pas rentrer.

Nous avons déjà passé trois mois ici ! Il nous reste quelques semaines avant noël ! Laissez-nous le passer avec nos amis ici. Ce sera l'occasion de leur dire au revoir ! Si je ne me trompe pas, la pleine lune de cette année à lieu le 27 décembre. Nous partirons à ce moment là. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu.

Le directeur sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis laissa tomber le verdict.

C'est d'accord ! Je vous autorise à rester jusqu'au 27. Nous ne sommes plus à quelques semaines près.

Alors pourquoi ne pas rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Supplia Harry.

Parce que nous avons des engagements à notre époque, Harry ! souligna Hermione à regret.

Je sais, répondit-il, la mine triste.

Bien, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous ! déclara Dumbledore. Je vous laisse donc y aller. Profitez bien des dernières semaines qu'il vous reste. Je vous revois le 27 décembre, à dix-huit heures, dans ce bureau, afin de vous expliquer la marche à suivre.

C'est donc l'air abattu qu'Hermione et Harry rejoignirent leur cours de potion. Le cours ne tarda pas à se terminer et les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour allez retrouver Meara et Sirius. Harry avait rendez-vous dans le parc couvert de neige, et Hermione, dans la salle commune où Sirius l'attendait déjà. Il la prit d'office dans ses bras et sentit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, visiblement perplexe.

Dumbledore nous a fait demander Harry et moi tout à l'heure.

Et alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Il… Il a trouvé le moyen de nous ramener, bégaya Hermione en s'écroulant dans les bras de Sirius.

Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Hermione était ici, qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle devrait repartir.

Hermione, je n'ai qu'à venir avec toi ! dit-il, ne mesurant aucunement ses mots.

Ne dis pas de bêtise ! le reprit-elle en sanglotant. Comment feras-tu lorsque tu te verras avec vingt ans de plus ?

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il ne se verrait pas. Mais il ne devait pas venir avec elle, et c'était l'argument le plus convaincant qu'elle avait trouvé pour le dissuader.

Je ne veux pas te quitter, Hermione.

Moi non plus ! Je t'aime, Sirius.

Il n'en attendit pas plus et l'emmena à l'écart de la salle commune. En une dizaine de minutes, ils furent rendus à la salle sur demande.

Hermione, quand est-ce que tu dois partir ?

J'ai réussi à avoir un sursis, se félicita-t-elle à moitié. Nous avons jusqu'au 27 décembre.

Cela nous laisse…

Il compta sur ses doigts.

28 jours ! compléta Hermione.

Alors, ce seront les 28 jours les plus beaux de notre vie ! assura-t-il.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans la salle sur demande, trop extenués pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla seule. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait une heure pour se préparer avant le début des cours. Elle commençait à s'étirer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius souriant, les bras chargés.

Pour Mademoiselle, le petit déjeuner au lit ! s'exclama-t-il en présentant un plateau où étaient posés des tartines couvertes de différentes confitures, du lait, du chocolat en poudre, du thé et plein d'autres gourmandises.

Comment sais-tu que je bois du chocolat chaud le matin ? lui demanda Hermione en prenant un bol contenant sa boisson habituelle du matin.

Je sais tout de toi ! répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Leur journée de cours fut des plus calmes. Le soir, au dîner, Harry et Meara demandèrent la permission aux maraudeurs d'utiliser la salle sur demande. Leur demande fut vite acceptée, et il fut conclu que les deux couples pourraient bénéficier de la salle sur demande par intervalle d'un jour sur deux.

L'ambiance n'était pas des plus réjouie chez les Gryffondor. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la petite bande avait appris la triste nouvelle. Sirius se démenait comme un forcené pour passer le plus de temps avec Hermione. Elle, venait le voir à ses entraînements de Quidditch et lui, allait travailler à la bibliothèque avec elle. Rémus et Gwen étaient les seuls qui semblaient vraiment heureux. Même James et Lily étaient tristes. Harry profitait pleinement de Meara, mais aussi de ses parents.

C'est ainsi que ce soir là, Sirius emmena Hermione tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La salle sur demande était réservée à Harry et Meara, ce qui fait que les deux amoureux devaient trouver un moyen d'être seuls, mais ailleurs. En ces nuits d'hiver, le ciel était magnifique, les étoiles scintillaient comme la neige en plein soleil et les deux amoureux aimaient être au calme en cet endroit, allongés sur le dos, main dans la main, à observer le ciel, couverts par une tente chauffante transparente.

**à suivre, n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voila, encore quelques chapitres ,**

**Bisous à tous**

**Diabella**

**RAR**

_Sined__: bah ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ! voilà les suites ! bisousss_

_Lyane__: je vais rougir... merci beaucoup, ca me fait vraimetn plaisir d'avoir une review de toi ! merci encore ! j'espere que tu aimeras la suite !_

_louknaille__: j'adooooore tes reviews... bon, je garde le suspence... mais sache que tu es sur quelques pistes... je n'en dis pas plus ! Bisous et encore merci _

_sandrablack : le futur n'est pas à proprement parlé boulversé ! il va se recouper avec le présent ! Enfin, tu vas voir ! merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !_

_miss angelique : héhé! je ne peux rien te dire ! tu verras par toi meme ! bisous !_

**

* * *

**

**L'idylle interdite**

_Chapitre 17_

_Parle-moi encore _

Sirius ? dit Hermione, brisant le calme silence qui s'était installé.

Oui, répondit-il sereinement.

J'aurais voulu te donner quelque chose avant de partir…

Le garçon leva la tête et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

C'est une pierre que j'ai enchantée, lui confia-t-elle en lui tendant un pendentif serti d'une magnifique pierre noire.

C'est très gentil Hermione, lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Tu n'as pas compris, ajouta-t-elle. Cette pierre est spéciale. Lorsque je serais partie… Il te suffira de dire « laisse-moi te regarder encore » et tu pourras voir ce que je deviens. Mais je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera ! Le temps n'est pas facile à manipuler. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te demande de ne rien dire à personne.

Sirius observa le pendentif quelques instants et le glissa dans la chaîne qu'Hermione lui avait offert deux jours plus tôt avant de l'enfiler autour de son cou. Ceci fait, il enlaça tendrement Hermione.

La jeune fille pleurait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle en mourrait, elle le savait. Et pourtant, en y repensant, cela allait être bien plus dur pour Harry, qui perdrait à la fois la femme qu'il aime et ses parents.

Sirius, je ne veux pas te quitter, confia-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans le coup du jeune homme.

Moi non plus, je ne le veux pas. Mais on en a déjà parlé, on ne peut rien faire… lui dit-il en retenant une larme.

Afin qu'elle ne le voit pas pleurer, il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. On eut dit qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser nécessiteux. Jamais il n'avait souffert autant, pas même lorsque ses parents le battaient. Hermione était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie. Tandis qu'il pensait cela, il approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus sensuel. Ses mains glissèrent peu à peu sous le pull, puis sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille qui fit rapidement de même. Les caresses s'enlisèrent et Sirius sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter contre ses besoins d'homme.

Hermione, est-ce que tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il un dernière fois, avant de ne plus être capable de résister à la tentation qui s'offrait devant lui.

J'en suis sûre, murmura-t-elle en commençant à dégrafer son pantalon.

Sirius, n'en pouvant plus, défit sa chemise et ôta les quelques vêtements qui masquaient encore le corps de sa bien aimée. Lorsqu'il ne resta que les sous-vêtements d'Hermione, il eut une mine admirative.

Finalement, tu avais tout prévu ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille rougit fortement.

Et bien, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Hermione, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu penses, mais à toi ! Si tu n'en as pas envie, on arrête tout de suite !

J'en ai envie ! s'exclama-t-elle plus fort et plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sur ce, elle captura ses lèvres dans un interminable et langoureux baiser. Ses sous-vêtements furent vite de trop et elle constata avec étonnement que ceux de Sirius avaient déjà disparus.

La nuit qu'ils passèrent fut manifestement la plus belle de toutes. Hermione était différente depuis. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Sirius, elle lui demandait de lui faire l'amour. Elle disait que c'était pour garder en mémoire ces instants magiques qu'elle avait passé avec lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme.

Il restait maintenant trois jours avant Noël, soit six avant le départ des deux voyageurs temporels. Bien entendu, tous étaient restés au château pour les vacances de Noël, même Peter qui ne passait pourtant plus beaucoup de temps avec les maraudeurs.

Tu crois que vous nous aurez oublié dans le futur demanda Harry, alors qu'il discutait avec Rémus aux Trois Balais.

Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Je n'espère pas ! répondit tristement ce dernier. Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Meara ?

Non… Je n'y arrive pas !

Tu devrais le faire ! Imagine si tu pouvais la retrouver dans vingt ans ! lui dit Rémus, plein d'espoir.

Retrouver qui ? demanda Gwen en s'installant prêt de Rémus.

Ca, tu n'es pas prête de le savoir ! déclara le loup-garou avec un sourire.

Gwen l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit la main.

Où est Meara ? Tu n'es pas avec elle ? demanda soudainement Gwen, constatant qu'Harry était seul avec le couple.

Non, elle est allé acheter ses cadeaux avec Hermione et Lily, répondit Harry en faisant une grimace.

Et je parie que tu aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est ! s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans le pub, ébouriffant ses cheveux couverts de neige.

On aimerait tous savoir ce qu'il y a dans nos paquets ! dit Meara en plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

Non ! Tu ne le sauras pas ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je le prépare pour tout te dévoiler maintenant ! affirma Harry.

Bien ! Bien ! répondit Meara, faussement vexée.

Les trois filles s'installèrent à table, commandèrent, et furent vite rejointes par Sirius et James.

Peter n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Rémus, étonné.

Non, il a dit qu'il avait une course à faire.

Seul ?

Et oui, je vous dis qu'il nous cache quelque chose ! s'exclama Sirius avec colère.

Patmol ! Arrête de voir le mal partout ! tenta de le calmer James.

Hermione et Harry eurent un regard entendu.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? demanda Lily en en embrassant James.

Nous faisions quelques courses, répondit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son meilleur ami.

Je crois que nous n'en saurons pas plus ! conclut Meara.

Pour le réveillon de Noël, toute la grande salle avait été savamment décorée. Curieusement, il ne restait au château que quelques Serpentard dont Rogue et Gwen, trois Poufsouffle dont Meara, deux Serdaigles et dix Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait encore fait installer une unique table au centre de la grande salle. Le repas fut des plus agréable et il n'y eut aucune querelle entre les maisons. Rogue était dans son coin, ne parlant à personne et Lily et Hermione avaient fait promettre à leur petit ami respectif de ne rien faire à ce pauvre garçon aux cheveux gras. En rentrant dans la salle commune néanmoins, Sirius était très en colère.

Tu n'as pas vu comment il regardait Hermione et Lily ? disait-il à James.

Heu… Non, je n'ai pas fait attention, avoua ce dernier.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sirius ? demanda Peter. Pour une fois que Rogue n'est pas un crétin…

Tais-toi Peter ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit jeu toute la soirée, s'énerva Sirius pendant que Peter courait rejoindre le dortoir, mécontent.

Patmol ! Calme-toi ! lui dit Rémus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Sirius fit un bref mouvement pour écarter la main de Rémus.

Tu es à cran à cause du départ d'Hermione, mais tu ne dois pas te mettre en colère contre Peter. C'est vrai qu'il paraît plus sûr de lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui en porter préjudice.

Je sais… s'excusa Sirius. Je suis désolé. Je lui ferais mes excuses demain.

a suivre !


	18. Chapter 18

**Et hop ! Encore un chapitre ! On approche de la fin... **

**Bisous à tous, Diabella

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 18_

_Surprises et confidences _

C'était enfin (ou déjà) Noël. Bien évidemment, aucun des étudiants n'avait beaucoup dormi, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés de se lever tôt. Tous voulaient connaître leurs cadeaux. Gwen et Meara avaient dormi exceptionnellement dans la tour des Gryffondor et avaient été les premières debout.

Les cadeaux ! hurla James en descendant les marches de son dortoir !

Deux troisième année les rejoignirent au pied du sapin trônant dans la salle commune et ouvrirent leurs cadeaux dans leur coin.

Alors, on les ouvre ces cadeaux ? s'impatienta James.

Un peu de patience Cornedrue ! Laisse-nous le temps d'émerger ! dit Sirius en se frottant les yeux.

Si vous n'aviez pas fait des cochonneries toute la nuit, vous ne seriez pas fatigués ! déclama James.

Hermione et Sirius rougirent violemment.

Tu peux parler toi ! Tu crois qu'on ne vous a pas entendu avec Lily ?

Ce fut au tour de James et Lily d'arborer une jolie teinte pivoine.

Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas fatigué ! s'exclama James.

Ca c'est parce que tu as eu un réveil tout en douceur ! dit Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue.

James ne dit rien de plus. Peter en profita pour faire son apparition dans la salle commune.

Bonjour ! dit-il en s'étirant.

Ah, Peter ! l'interpella Sirius sous les regards de James et Rémus. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier ! J'ai vraiment dit n'importe quoi…

C'est oublié, le coupa Peter. Alors, on peut se jeter sur les cadeaux ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Vous ne voulez pas aller manger avant ? demanda Hermione.

Non ! répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Bon, j'ai compris ! Qui commence ?

Je ne sais pas si tous nos cadeaux ont été mis ici ? s'interrogea Meara. Comme nous n'appartenons pas tous à Gryffondor…

Il suffit de regarder, proposa Harry. Tu n'as qu'à commencer ma puce.

Harry rougit à l'appellation qu'il venait de donner à Meara. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et découvrit bientôt que ses cadeaux se trouvaient bien sous le sapin de Gryffondor. Elle commença par le cadeau de Harry, c'était une jolie carte qui déclamait des poèmes et des mots doux dès qu'elle l'ouvrait. Le tout avec la voix de son bien aimé. La jeune fille en fut ravie. Elle étreignit Harry avec force et l'embrassa tendrement. Vint ensuite le cadeau commun de ses autres amis, une collection d'ouvrages sur les sorts et enchantements dont elle fut comblée également.

Puis ce fut le tour de Gwen qui eut des farces et attrapes de chez Zonko. Peter eut un nouveau balais ainsi que des friandises de chez Honeyduckes. Rémus, quant à lui, hérita de la collection des livres de Métamorphose et de Potion. Il offrit à Gwen une magnifique robe verte assortie au smoking vert et argent qu'elle lui avait offert, ce qui les firent sourire. Harry eut de la part Sirius et Rémus, qui s'étaient mis à part pour lui acheter son cadeau, un oreiller en mousse pliable.

Je crois qu'il y a là un message ! Est-ce que je dormirai trop ? demanda le garçon avec la cicatrice.

Non, c'est juste que tu ronfles ! s'exclama Rémus. Et on t'entend de notre dortoir figure toi ! Tu verras, ce coussin, c'est tes ronflements !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. James, Lily et Hermione lui offrirent un livre sur le Quidditch et Peter et Gwen une pochette surprise de chez Zonko. Meara, quant à elle, lui promit de lui offrir son cadeau dès qu'ils seraient seuls, ce qui les fit rougir tous deux.

Sirius eut de la part de tout le monde, cette fameuse moto qu'il convoitait tant depuis des années.

Non ! Vous avez dû la payer une fortune ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant à la moto miniature sa taille réelle.

A vrai dire ! Pas vraiment, mon père travaille dans un garage moldu. C'est une moto d'occasion, confia Meara.

C'est vrai, sans elle, tu n'aurais pas pu l'avoir ! ajouta James.

Par contre, elle n'est pas ensorcelée. Il faudra que tu le fasses toi-même ! dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Tu m'aideras ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

On verra, si tu es sage ! le taquina-t-elle.

Tu veux plutôt dire ; si tu es capable de tenir deux minutes seule avec moi sans me sauter dessus ! s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle lui donnait une tape gentillette derrière la tête.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur et ce fut à Lily d'ouvrir ses propres paquets. Il lui fut offert des livres également, ainsi qu'une boite à musique sorcière.

Tu pourras écouter les Blizard Sister comme ca ! déclara Gwen, dont cela avait été l'idée.

Lily sauta de joie.

James eut un terrain de Quidditch miniature avec tous les accessoires. Il en fut tellement content qu'il ne put détacher ses mains de cette merveille. La dernière personne à ouvrir ses cadeaux fut Hermione. Elle découvrit bien évidemment des livres mais fut surprise en déballant le paquet vert ; c'était un miroir de la taille d'une personne. Dessus, les signatures de tous les membres présents étaient dessinées.

Lorsque tu pointes ta baguette sur l'une des signatures, une photo sorcière grandeur nature apparaîtra, expliqua Rémus.

Pour lui faire la démonstration, Lily posa la baguette sur sa propre signature. Une autre Lily apparut alors sur le miroir. Elle souriait et faisait de grands signes de la main à Hermione avant de se mettre à danser.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela lui rappelait le miroir du Rised dont Harry lui avait parlé. Elle demanda à voir celle de Sirius mais le garçon refusa catégoriquement.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous les couples se séparèrent, laissant encore une fois ce pauvre Peter tout seul. Sirius et Hermione se rendirent dans la salle sur demande, la nouvelle moto du jeune homme précautionneusement glissée dans sa poche, tandis qu'il fredonnait la chanson des Rolling Stones, _Andie_.

Alors, dit-il après avoir redonné à celle-ci sa taille d'origine. Comment allons-nous faire pour la faire voler ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je regarde ta photo ? demanda Hermione, visiblement ailleurs.

Sirius éclata de rire. Il vit la jeune fille sortir de sa poche le miroir et l'agrandir d'un coup de baguette.

Et si je regardais maintenant ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Ca ne servirait à rien, lui dit-il mystérieusement. Tu peux me voir en vrai !

Il commença à ôter sa chemise et Hermione cru comprendre ce qu'il y avait sur cette photo ensorcelée.

Tu es tout nu dessus ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

Oui et non, répondit-il évasivement en s'approchant langoureusement d'elle.

Il la fit lentement lever et enleva ses vêtements tout en joignant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus et Gwen profitaient de leurs cadeaux. Lily tentait de défaire James de son terrain de Quidditch miniature en marmonnant des « toujours aussi immature », « ne grandira jamais ». Et Harry et Meara étaient en train de jouer carte sur table. En effet, Harry était en train d'avouer à la jeune fille qu'il venait du futur, et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ne pourraient probablement plus jamais se voir, car il doutait qu'elle l'attende vingt ans.

**A suivre, dites moi si ca vous a plu !**


	19. Chapter 19

**C'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre, laissez moi vos impressions...**

**Bizzzz, Diabella

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Chapitre 19_

_Adieu mes amis_

Le jour du départ tant redouté était arrivé. Hermione et Harry retenaient leurs larmes, tout comme leurs amis, proche ou non. James et Lily étaient parmi les plus tristes. Ils ne se quittaient plus, comme si le futur départ de leur amis les avait soudés encore davantage. Sirius s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et Meara ne tenait plus en place. 

Autant dire que l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Personne ne parla de la matinée, et pendant le déjeuner, Gwen, qui avait rejoint la table des Lions sous le regard mauvais de ses congénères, décida de rompre ce silence lourd de sens.

Y'en a marre à la fin ! C'est le dernier jour d'Harry et d'Hermione et ils vont en garder un mauvais souvenir ! Vous pourriez faire un effort !

Tu as raison ! déclara Sirius en se reprenant.

Ca vous dirait une partie de boules de neige ? demanda Rémus en prenant Gwen par la taille.

Avec joie ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

La bataille de boule de neige dura plusieurs heures que personne ne vit passer. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas que le soleil commençait à se coucher. A dix-huit heures, Hermione et Harry se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils avaient raconté à Lily, James, Gwen et Peter qu'ils rentreraient chez eux par la cheminé du directeur, et ceux-ci les avaient cru. Ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter si vite ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils avaient eu la permission d'emmener avec eux Sirius et Meara. Ce fut malgré tout des adieux bien douloureux qu'ils firent aux autres. Lily pleura en serrant Harry contre elle et James eut les larmes aux yeux. Rémus murmura à Hermione un « à dans vingt ans » qui eut le mérite de la faire sourire. Gwen eut un sourire plein de compassion pour la jeune fille et Peter leur serra chaleureusement la main. En sortant de la salle commune, Hermione fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sirius, qui eut du mal à la tenir sans éclater lui-même en sanglots. Harry et Meara avancèrent résolument vers le bureau de Dumbledore, comme s'ils se rendaient à l'échafaud. Tout en supportant Hermione, Sirius les suivit d'un peu plus loin.

Arrivé à destination, ils s'assirent tous confortablement dans les grands fauteuils du bureau, Hermione et Meara sur les genoux de Sirius et Harry, non résolus à s'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Rémus était parti avec Peter et James dans la cabane hurlante pendant que Gwen, qui n'était pas au courant de la condition de loup-garou de Rémus, allait dans la bibliothèque avec Lily.

Je me doute de la difficulté que vous avez à partir, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha tristement la tête.

Bien, alors, voilà comment tout cela va se dérouler… Nous allons dessiner au centre de la pièce un pentacle, vous savez ce qu'est un pentacle Miss Granger ?

Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à réciter sa leçon, elle acquiesça simplement. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

Harry et Hermione, vous vous tiendrez au centre de ce pentacle, pendant que je réciterai l'incantation. Il est inutile d'attendre minuit pour agir. Normalement, vous atterrirez au même endroit, mais à votre époque. Il se peut que vous soyez fatigués, le voyage va nécessiter beaucoup de force. Je crois savoir que vous possédez tous les deux une magie très importante, cela ne devrait dont pas être trop douloureux.

Est-ce que nous allons arrivé le même jour que notre départ, ou serons-nous exactement la même date, mais des années plus tard ? demanda Harry.

Vous arriverez à la même date qu'aujourd'hui, le 27 décembre.

Il s'arrêta quelques instant, puis reprit la parole.

Il ne faudrait pas tarder. J'aimerai que cela soit fait assez vite. Vous allez vous faire du mal à attendre l'échéance, dit-il tristement.

Il a raison, déclara Sirius en plongeant son regard ténébreux dans celui d'Hermione. Autant que cela soit fait tout de suite !

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Le directeur lui tendit une craie et ils dessinèrent le pentacle au sol. Harry et Meara se contemplaient, muets. Hermione alla rejoindre Sirius et lui fit fasse pour qu'il la serre contre lui.

Tu as toujours le miroir, lui murmura-t-il.

Et toi tu as mon pendentif.

Il sortit discrètement une petite pierre de sa poche.

Toujours mon amour. Elle ne me quittera jamais.

Je t'aime Sirius.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione se remit à pleurer. Sirius essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et lui fit un sourire tendre. Leur échange ne dura pas longtemps puisque Meara était en train de se mettre en colère après Harry.

Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! hurlait-elle, les larmes inondant son beau visage. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'engageais ! Tu… Je te déteste ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ca !

Harry essayait de la calmer mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère. Sirius décida d'intervenir et proposa d'emmener Meara hors de la salle. Dumbledore lui conseilla fortement. Harry ne bougeait plus. Il ne pleurait pas, mais était complètement anéantis. Hermione, elle, embrassa une dernière fois Sirius, mais comme il tenait Meara, le baiser fut rapide et sans âme. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer la porte et Hermione vit dans ses yeux, le reflet d'une larme. Elle se retourna vers Harry, qui avait baisser tristement les yeux. Elle s'approcha et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et la considéra longuement.

Allons-y, dit-il au directeur. Plus rien ne doit nous retenir ici ! C'est mieux comme ca !

Les deux jeunes gens se placèrent ainsi au centre du pentacle pendant que Dumbledore récitait la formule.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se préparer à leur départ qu'ils se sentirent flotter dans les airs. Ils glissèrent d'abord dans un tunnel aux couleurs rouge et or, puis vert et argent, jaune et bleu, de nouveau vert et argent, pour enfin finir en rouge et or. En arrivant, ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol en carrelage froid.

Harry releva douloureusement la tête. Il ne sentait plus ses muscles. Hermione aussi était courbaturée. Elle se mit sur les genoux et sentit un bras l'aider à se relever. En y regardant mieux, elle reconnut Rogue qui la souleva brutalement du sol. Elle fit une grimace et remarqua que son professeur semblait amusé de la situation. Harry se redressa seul et eut également un regard mauvais envers son professeur qui lui fit son fameux sourire sarcastique.

Nous nous demandions quand nous allions vous revoir !

Je suppose que vous espériez que ce jour n'arrive jamais ! dit agressivement Harry.

Rogue ne releva pas la remarque.

Puis-je… savoir, où vous étiez tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il de son ton mielleux.

Est-ce que le directeur est là ? demanda à son tour Hermione, sans tenir compte de la question de son professeur.

Le directeur est parti chercher le professeur McGonagall. Il s'est souvenu de votre départ. C'est tout ce qu'il a dit avant de partir.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore et McGonagall entrèrent en trombe dans la salle.

Mes enfants, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en s'approchant des deux Gryffondor pour vérifier s'ils allaient bien.

Alors, de quoi vous êtes-vous rappelé brusquement en quittant le bureau Albus ? demanda Rogue, qui comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Je me suis souvenu de les avoir moi-même ramenés à notre époque. Ils avaient un an de moins que toi Severus ! Tu ne te souviens pas du repas de Noël lors de ta dernière année ? La petite amie de Sirius…

C'était Miss Granger… déclara Rogue, abasourdit, pour lui même.

**Voilà, les deux derniers chapitres pour la prochaine fois ! Laissez moi vos impressions...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bon, allez, plus qu'un chapitre apres celui là ! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez sincerement ! Je ne changerais pas la fin, désolée ! Mais bon... Bonne lecture !**

**RAR :**

Sined : la suite ? La voila ! Merci d'etre arrivée jusqu'ici, j'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Lyane : et non, le miroir ne donne pas un lien entre eux ! sinon ca voudrait sire qu'il peut y avoir un lien entre la vie et la mort, et puis, sirius ne sait pas qu'il va mourir ! héhé ! voila la suite !

Me : je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis une adepte des fics triste ! je ne sais pas ecrire des fics joyeuses ! lol

Sybylle : tu adores ? bah j'adore que tu adores ! lol

lisou52 : et bien la voila la suite ! bonnne lecture !

marine : heu... bah tu verras ! voila la suite ! bisous !

louknaille ; c'est clair que pour Hermione s'était pas facile de tomber amoureuse d'un garcon qu'elle savait mort à son époque, elle a lutté contre cet amour, mais ... elle n'a pas pu resister longtemps ! Et puis, je crois que ca en valait la peine ! bisoussss

Estelle01 : et oui, c'est triste , mais tellement vrai ! Faut que ce soit triste, sinon c'est moins beau ! (enfin, je dis ca que quand c'est moi qui ecrit ! sinon, des trucs joyeux, c'est pas mal aussi lol)

Kyarah : merki ! et bien, voila la suite ! bonne lecture !

Misty : bien se terminer ? voyons voir... heu... bah tu verras ! bisous

linoubell : merci beaucoup! j'espre que la fin te plaira autant que le début ! bisous

* * *

**L'idylle interdite**

_Chapitre 20_

_Et maintenant ?_

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry chercha comme un fou à retrouver la trace de Meara. Il voulait la revoir, savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, s'expliquer avec elle, s'excuser de la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Il finit ainsi par la retrouver quelques jours plus tard, le 2 janvier.

Alors qu'il frappa à sa porte, l'angoisse le saisie. Peut-être qu'elle s'était mariée… Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, un jeune garçon venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Bonjour ? Vous cherchez ma mère ? demanda-t-il.

Heu… Oui, j'aurais aimé parler à Meara, répondit Harry, plutôt hésitant.

Je vais la chercher, lui dit le garçon en disparaissant derrière la porte.

L'attente ne fut pas bien longue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la voix de la jeune femme qu'il avait longtemps aimé « Colin, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, tu demandes qui c'est la prochaine fois ! ». Elle entrouvrit la porte et se figea.

Bonjour Meara ! déclara timidement Harry.

La femme qui se trouvait devant lui était grande et mince, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est quelques rides discrètes qui étaient venues se dessiner sur son fin visage.

Salut Harry ! répondit-elle finalement, tandis qu'il l'observait.

Maman ? C'est lui Harry Potter ? Celui dont papa parlait souvent ?

Oui, c'est lui Colin. Va dans ta chambre s'il te plait, ordonna-t-elle gentiment à son fils sans cesser de fixer Harry.

Colin ne se fit pas prier et courut dans sa chambre, vexé.

Il semble avoir hérité de ton caractère ! déclara Harry alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. Est-ce que je peux savoir qui est son père ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Je pourrais te le dire, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.

Et s'il rentre pendant que je suis là…

Nous sommes divorcés. Mais si cela peut te faire plaisir de savoir, il s'agissait de Ted Brown.

Ce gars qui n'arrêtait pas de nous suivre partout ? se plaignit Harry.

Meara eut un sourire tranquille.

Lui, il était là quand tu es parti ! assura-t-elle tristement.

Justement, je suis venu pour te dire que…

Il n'y a plus rien à dire, notre histoire appartient au passé, le coupa-t-elle.

Non, pas pour moi ! De mon point de vu, elle date d'il y a quelques mois ! Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu n'étais qu'un passade dans ma vie ! Tu es la seule qui a vraiment compté ! Je ne regrette pas d'être retourné dans le temps ! James et Lily sont mes parents…

Je sais, j'étais là le jour de ta naissance.

Est-ce qu'ils se sont doutés de mon identité ?

Non, je ne crois pas ! Ils ont appelé leur fils Harry en ta mémoire, mais c'est tout ! déclara Meara toujours avec tristesse.

Harry ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes.

Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement son ancienne petite amie.

Heu… Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir fait du mal ! Je regrette, je ne pouvais pas le faire avant ! Et puis, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais toujours !

Harry, tu peux comprendre que de mon coté… enfin, tu vois, c'est assez compliqué ! bien sur que je t'ai aimé, et en un sens, tu es toujours dans mon cœur, mais je suis bien plus vieille que toi…

Il fut une époque où c'était moi l'aîné, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Enfin, si tu ne m'aimes plus, je comprends…

C'est autre chose ! Tu es encore à l'école, tu n'as pas évolué depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus ! Moi si. Et puis, j'ai un fils qui a près de ton age ! C'est impossible, je suis désolée…

Harry repartit de chez Meara abattu. Il aurait cru qu'elle serait ravie de le voir ! Mais pourquoi s'était-il mis ça en tête ! Bien sur qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, bien sur qu'elle avait refait sa vie ! Qu'elle était passé à autre chose ! Il était encore allongé sur son lit, dans son dortoir et la même musique revenait à ses oreilles, un vieux tube moldu. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Hermione ? appela-t-il. Tu veux bien baisser le son !

La musique s'arrêta et une Hermione plus pâle que la mort le rejoignit dans la salle commune déserte.

Je suis désolée, je repensais à…

A Sirius, je sais.

Tu as vu Meara ? demanda-t-elle sombrement. Ca s'est mal passé n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine tout aussi triste de son ami.

Elle a un fils, et elle a évolué. Ce sont les excuses que j'ai entendues ! s'exclama-t-il, presque en colère.

Je m'en doutais ! Mais c'est de notre faute ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous attacher à eux. Regarde ce qu'ils sont devenus… Et regarde-nous !

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Cela lui arrivait constamment depuis leur retour, comme si elle avait perdu le goût pour la vie. Elle ne lisait plus, elle ne parlait plus qu'à Harry. Et elle pleurait, comme si elle voulait écouler tout son stock de larmes. Harry la berça un instant, puis s'écarta d'elle.

Il reste Rémus !

Et Gwen ! Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue…

Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'envoyer une lettre à Rémus. Ils lui donnaient rendez-vous à Pré au Lard le week-end suivant. Rémus s'y rendit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois aux Trois Balais.

La dernière fois que je suis venue ici…

Oui, je sais, ne m'en parle pas, réclama Hermione avant que Rémus ne franchisse la porte.

Il s'assit sans un mot face à Harry, et à coté d'Hermione.

Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider à m'appeler.

On voudrait savoir comment ca s'est passé après notre départ ! demanda Harry sans préambule.

Et bien, James, Peter et moi étions dans la cabane hurlante ce soir là, mais Sirius nous a raconté le lendemain ce qu'il s'était passé. Meara était très mal ! Et même après cette soirée, on s'est demandé si elle allait guérir de toi, Harry. Elle est devenue dépressive… enfin, ca se comprend. Ensuite, elle est sortie avec Brown, un garçon de son age, et elle l'a épousée.

Et Sirius ? demanda Hermione.

Sirius ! Il a été très courageux, je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer, il est redevenu comme avant.

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, puis, voyant l'expression triste d'Hermione, il ajouta :

Je ne dis pas qu'il t'a vite oublié, je dis seulement qu'il n'a rien montré de sa peine. Il passait tout son temps enfermé dans la salle sur demande à ensorceler sa moto. Quand il l'a finie, l'heure de quitter l'école était arrivée. Je pense qu'il ne t'a jamais oubliée, Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Je comprends, je ne m'attendais pas à des effusions de larmes… Je… j'aurai juste aimé garder quelque chose de lui…

Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle eut une brusque envie de rendre son déjeuner.

**à suivre ! laissez moi vos impressions ! bisousssssss et rendez vous pour le dernier chapitre !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut Salut ! apres ce long et impardonnable retard, je vous mets l'ultime fin ! Sniff ! J'espere que malgré tout, j'aurai des reviews... Je passe en coup de vent sur FFNET alors je ne reponds pas aux reviews, de plus, j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était plus possible ! Mais par pitié, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! **

**Ah, oui, juste un mot pour ceux et celles qui avaient compris pour Hermione... BRAVO ! Mais c'est vrai qu'en fait, en y repensant, c'était plutot prévisible ! En tout cas, félicitations à vous !**

**Bisousssss et bonne lecture ! **

**Diabella

* * *

**

L'idylle interdite

_Epilogue_

_Il est encore là !_

Je comprends, je ne m'attendais pas à des effusions de larmes… Je… j'aurai juste aimé garder quelque chose de lui…

Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle eut une brusque envie de rendre son déjeuner. Mais elle n'y fit pas davantage attention. Au lieu de cela, elle se renseigna auprès de Rémus.

Et Gwen ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Gwen…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Gwenlaen L'Orgueilleuse… Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Nous avons rompu à la fin de ma septième année, dit-il simplement, la nostalgie au coin des yeux.

Pourquoi avez-vous rompus ? demanda Harry.

Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ajouta précipitamment Hermione en donnant un coup de pied à son ami.

Non, ce n'est pas indiscret… J'étais jeune, et stupide. Je l'ai laissée partir, raconta-t-il, la tête ailleurs.

Mais tu l'aimais ? s'indigna Hermione. Et elle t'aimait aussi ! Je le sais, ces choses là se sentent. Tu aurais dû la retenir ! Si j'avais pu, avec Sirius…

Il m'a dit la même chose lorsqu'il a appris que Gwen et moi nous étions séparés.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda à nouveau Harry.

Et bien, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui avouer pour ma lycanthropie… elle n'aurait pas compris… Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit à l'époque.

Et aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Avec moi, elle aurait été en danger.

Rémus, le consola Hermione. La vie qui l'attendait aurait été bien pire ! D'ailleurs, peut-être l'a-t-elle été ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Non, je n'ai plus eut de nouvelles après sa sortie de Poudlard. Tout le temps où elle y était, elle m'envoyait des hiboux pour me demander de lui expliquer, ce que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire.

Hermione lui prit le bras et le serra contre elle, mais elle eut de nouveau des nausées. Elle dut d'urgence se rendre aux toilettes où elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgiter dans la journée. Lorsqu'elle revint, Rémus et Harry la regardait étrangement.

J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! déclara Harry, un sourire se dessinant petit à petit sur ses lèvres.

Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que… commença Rémus.

Que quoi ? demanda Hermione, visiblement contrariée de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'ils disaient.

Que tu sois enceinte ? termina son ami.

Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement, puis regarda son ventre. Elle le caressa tendrement, comme s'il avait été en cristal, comme si elle caressait la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

J'aurais tant aimé… avoua-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Mais nous avions utilisé un sort contraceptif, ajouta-t-elle avec regret.

Sais-tu que ces sorts, mal lancés, peuvent ne pas fonctionner… lui dit Rémus en la prenant par l'épaule tandis qu'elle continuait d'observer son ventre.

Nous sommes de bons sorciers ! Nous ne nous serions pas trompés, affirma-t-elle avec certitude.

Tu sais, lui dit Harry. Dans le feu de l'action, il arrive qu'un sort dérape…

Un bébé, se surprit-elle à dire. Un vrai bébé, un enfant de Sirius… Par Merlin… C'est impossible.

C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas notre histoire, cela pourrait paraître invraisemblable, plaisanta Harry. Mais tu voulais quelque chose de Sirius, tu l'as dit il y a quelques minutes, et voilà…

Ne nous précipitons pas ! déclara Rémus, avec le calme qui le caractérisait. Il faut que tu fasses le test Hermione. Tu veux que je le fasse ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle voulait faire le test, mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Alors Rémus allait le faire pour elle. Il leva sa baguette et la posa contre le ventre plat de la jeune fille. Il murmura un sort que ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avait entendu de leur vie et le ventre de la brunette devint rouge. Rémus rangea sa baguette dans rien dire, releva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux, chocolats, d'Hermione et fit un large sourire.

C'est… Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, en versant des torrents de larmes. Je… Merlin, Je suis enceinte de Sirius !

Pas si fort, la reprit Harry, je te rappelle que tu parles d'un ancien fugitif qui… qui est mort, murmura-t-il en regardant au sol.

Mais rien de ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire n'aurait entamé la joie d'Hermione. Elle gardait maintenant sa main sur son ventre, comme si elle avait peur qu'on vienne lui voler ce qu'il y avait dedans. « Sirius je t'aime » susurra-t-elle en regardant son nombril.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione était toujours heureuse, et cela avait également contaminé Harry. Ron était revenu de vacances, les cours reprenaient le lendemain. Le rouquin ne savait pas du tout quel comportement adopter avec ses deux amis. Il savait ce qui leur était arrivé mais se sentait de trop, alors il préférait les laisser seuls. Ginny, quant à elle, préférait rester avec Harry et Hermione. Elle avait ainsi été la première au courant de l'état de son amie. Tout en discutant, elles avaient aussi décidé de retrouver cette fameuse Gwen. Après quelques heures de recherche dans la bibliothèque avec Harry, ils avaient fini par trouver son adresse. Elle ne s'appelait plus L'Orgueilleuse, mais Black. Elle était apparemment la veuve de Régulus, à qui elle était promise. Hermione lui envoya un hibou où elle lui expliquait qui elle était réellement et d'où elle venait. Harry lui avait dit que cela pourrait être dangereux si leur ancienne amie, au contact de Régulus, était devenue Mangemort, mais Hermione avait voulu prendre le risque.

Au grand étonnement de Ginny et d'Harry, Gwen répondit dans la journée. Elle disait qu'elle avait deviné qui ils étaient lorsqu'elle avait vu la photo de Harry dans la gazette lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Dans cet article, ils parlaient également d'une Hermione Granger, elle en avait donc conclu que c'était eux, et elle avait compris. Elle raconta à Hermione qu'en ce qui concernait l'héritière de Serpentard, tout n'était qu'une gigantesque farce dont son défunt mari était l'auteur. Elle demanda pourquoi Hermione avait voulu reprendre contact avec elle et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle voulait qu'elle revoit Rémus pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'expliquer. De son coté, Harry avait envoyé Hedwige à son ancien professeur de DCFM pour lui dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé Gwen, et qu'elle était visiblement toujours la même. Rémus avait mis plus de temps pour répondre mais avait accepté que les jeunes étudiants leur organise une rencontre. Gwen avait accepté et elle avait donc retrouvé Rémus à Pré au Lard, à la tête de sanglier.

D'après ce qu'en ont su Harry, Hermione et Ginny, tout se passa parfaitement. Rémus avoua à Gwen sa condition et elle l'accepta sans broncher. A l'heure actuelle, ils réapprenaient à se connaître, et c'était en bonne voie.

Hermione était dans son dortoir. Elle fouilla dans la poche du jean qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait quitté le Poudlard de 1976, en sortit ce petit miroir à qui elle redonna une taille normale. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la signature de Sirius et là, son visage s'illumina. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait une pancarte où était inscrit « met de la musique ». La future maman mit cet air qu'elle aimait tant, _Angie_, des Rolling Stones, et Sirius commença à danser. « un strip-tease, Sirius, tu m'as vraiment gâtée… ».

Tandis qu'elle le regardait se dandiner au rythme effréné de _leur_ chanson préférée, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

« Tu seras toujours prêt de moi »

**£O$ THE END $O£**


End file.
